Repair Me
by Ruqas
Summary: Vor knapp einem Jahr ist Ianto spurlos verschwunden. Keiner seiner Freunde hat etwas von ihm gehört. Ein Jahr später machen Gwen und Jack eine schreckliche Entdeckung. Staffel 3 existiert nicht, Ende Staffel 2 auch nicht. Crossposted in FanFiktion.de
1. Chapter 1

Ängstlich kauerte er in seiner Ecke. Master meinte, dass er gleich zurück sein würde. Aber das war schon lange her, länger als sonst. Vielleicht hatte Master ihn vergessen? Endlich hörte er, wie die Tür aufging. Schnell krabbelte er in die Mitte des Zimmers und ging in Position - Kopf auf den Boden, Knie auseinander und Hände auf dem Rücken. Dabei berührte er versehentlich die Striemen, die Master ihm zugefügt hatte. Hoffentlich enttäuschte er Master nicht noch einmal. Plötzlich drückte Master ihm die Beine weiter außeinander. Dann spürte er, wie Master in ihn eindrang. Er schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. "Halt die Klappe, Hure!", knurrte Master. Er dachte, Master würde ihn von innen heraus auseinander reißen, Blut lief ihm über die Oberschenkel herunter. Kurz bevor er das Gefühl hatte, ohnmächtig zu werden, kam Master mit einem heiseren Schrei. Nachdem Master von ihm abließ, rollte er sich zusammen. Vielleicht war er wieder zu dumm gewesen, um Master zufrieden zu stellen? Master zog ihn an den Haaren wieder nach oben. "Dein neuer Besitzer holt dich in ein paar Stunden ab. Bis dahin hast du sauber zu sein. Verstanden?". Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht verkauft werden, er wollte bei Master bleiben. "Hast du das verstanden?", brüllte Master ihn an. Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Diesmal nickte er. Master ließ ihn los und ging wieder. Zitternd wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Master wollte, dass er sauber war, wenn sein neuer Besitzer kam. Hoffentlich behandelte dieser ihn genauso gut, wie Master es immer getan hatte.

"Wie lange dauert das denn noch?". Gwen verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Erstens: Der Kerl hat so ziemlich jedes Schloss, was es zu kaufen gibt. Zweitens: Je länger du rumnörgelst, desto länger brauche ich, um das Schloss aufzukriegen. Also bitte, Jack, halt die Klappe und lass mich arbeiten. Ja?", erwiderte Gwen und wandte sich wieder dem Türschloss zu. Abwehrend hob Jack die Hände und grinste. Ein paar Sekunden später kam ein leises klicken von der Tür. "Siehst du? Alles halb so schlimm. Wonach suchen wir genau?", fragte Gwen während sie sich im Flur umschaute. "Sieht aus wie eine Wanduhr. Nur mit Jahrhundertzahlen als Ziffern.", rief Jack aus der Küche. "Natürlich", murmelte Gwen. "Wenn schon einen Zeitteleporter, dann auch einer, der auf...". " GWEN ! ", brüllte Jack. "Was ist denn lo... Oh. Mein. Gott.", keuchte sie erschrocken auf. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der zitternden Gestalt, die in der Ecke zusammen gekauert war. "Ianto?"

Vorsichtig nährten die beiden Gestalten sich. Sein Blick heftete sich kurz an den fremden Mann. Dann blickte er rasch wieder auf den Boden. Er durfte keine Fremden ansehen. Hatte Master mit 'Besitzer' einen Mann gemeint? Sonst hätte er aber doch 'Besitzerin' gesagt, oder? "Ianto? Sieh mich bitte an.", bat der Mann sanft. Ianto. War das sein neuer Name? Oder hieß die fremde Frau vielleicht Ianto? Eine leichte Berührung am Arm ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Ängstlich sah er auf. "Ianto? Weißt du wer ich bin?". Anscheinend war Ianto doch sein neuer Name. Und der Mann musste sein neuer Besitzer sein. Augenblicklich ging er auf die Knie. "Natürlich Master, bitte verzeiht.", flüsterte er leise. Ob Master ihn für seine Unachtsamkeit sehr hart bestrafen würde? Er bemerkte, wie Master und seine Begleiterin einen seltsamen Blick austauschten. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Vielleicht wollte Master ja nicht Master genannt werden. Vielleicht lieber Sir? Master lächelte leicht. "Na komm. Wir gehen nach Hause.", sagte Master leise. Es klang traurig. Er hatte seinen neuen Master innerhalb kürzester Zeit traurig gemacht. "Ja, Sir.". Plötzlich wirbelten Master und seine Begleiterin herum. Er wimmerte leise auf, hielt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vom zurückweichen ab. "M... Master.", brachte er zitternd hervor. Master öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann ging Master weiter. Master. Nicht Sir. Nochmal würde ihm diese Dummheit nicht passieren. Zwei Fehler, innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Master hatte ihn gerade erst gekauft. Und schon musste Master ihn bestrafen. Wenn er Glück hatte, wurde er nicht sofort wieder verkauft.

Nervös wartete Jack darauf, dass Tosh abhob. Ianto hatte panisch angefangen zu zittern, als er gemerkt hatte, dass er die Wohung verlassen würde. Beim Auto war er dann in Tränen ausgebrochen. Nach ein paar Sekunden war er dann doch eingestiegen. Worüber Jack sehr froh war, da Ianto immer noch nackt war. Er hatte sich nicht richtig hingesetzt. Jack hatte es ersteinmal dabei belassen. "Ja?", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Wie sollte Jack der fröhlichen Stimme nur erklären, was er neben einem Zeitteleporter noch gefunden hatte? "Tosh, ist Ianto's Apartment noch angemietet?". "Nein, er hat es, kurz bevor er verschwunden ist, gekauft. Wieso, was ist denn los?". Tosh klang besorgt. Jack schluckte schwer und versuchte nicht aufzuseufzen. "Wir haben Ianto gefunden. Er ist total verstört, ausserdem erkennt er weder Gwen noch mich. Hör zu: Leg' bitte Kleidung in Ianto's Größe raus. Und sag Owen Bescheid. Ianto hat Blut an den Beinen.". Stille. Dann hörte er Tosh schlucken. Ziemlich laut. "Ja, ist gut.", kam es dann leise von ihr. Es hörte sich an, als würde sie weinen.

Master klappte das seltsame Gerät wieder zu. Sowas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Aber seine Neugier wurde jäh durch Masters letzten Satz getrübt. 'Ianto hat Blut an den Beinen'. Dabei hatte er sich doch so gut er konnte gewaschen. War Owen jemand, der ihn bestrafen würde? Oder stellte er nur das Strafmaß fest? "Owen ist Arzt.", sagte Master plötzlich. "Er wird nur nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht.". Dabei lächelte Master ihm zu. Master hatte ein nettes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das trügte. Ärzte taten ihm weh. Vielleicht würde Master mit Geld bezahlen und nicht mit ihm. Aber dann fielen ihm wieder seine Fehler und das Blut an den Beinen ein. Hoffentlich war der Arzt nett und gab Master eine Salbe mit. Ob Master sie auch anwenden würde? 

Angespannt warteten Tosh und Owen auf die Rückkehr von Jack und Gwen. "Sie haben ihn gefunden.", flüsterte Tosh zum vierten mal. Owen legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Es geht ihm bestimmt gut.", versuchte Owen ihr zu versichern - und ihm selbst. Endlich hörte er das vertraute Kratzen der Tür.

Master hatte ihn an einen seltsamen Ort gebracht. Er war unter der Erde und es gab keine Fenster. Und es standen ziemlich viele Geräte im Raum. Ob Master ihm sagen würde, wofür die alle sind? Vielleicht, wenn er sich wirklich gut benahm. Im Raum standen noch zwei Menschen. Ein Mann und eine hübsche Frau standen an einem Geländer, dessen Treppe nach unten führte. Nervös zog er Master's Mantel enger. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Master ihm den Mantel gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich schämte Master sich für sein Äusseres.

Owen schluckte hörbar, als er sah, in welchem Zustand Ianto sich befand. "Das sind Owen und Tosh, Freunde von mir.", stellte Jack Tosh und ihn vor. Kaum merklich versuchte Ianto sich hinter Jack zu verstecken. Neben ihm schniefte Tosh leise. "Hallo Ianto, schön dich kennenzulernen.", brachte sie heiser hervor. Owen konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er holte tief Luft. "Hey. Ich bin Arzt und würde dich gerne untersuchen. Also wenn du dich bitte hier runter begeben würdest.". Dabei zeigte er auf die Treppe hinter sich. Von Ianto kam ein leises wimmern und er versuchte, sich noch mehr hinter Jack zu verstecken. Gwen schloss kurz die Augen, dann verließ sie mit Tosh den Raum. "Owen tut dir nichts.", versicherte Jack Ianto. Dieser sah ihn skeptsich an, nickte aber dann. "So ist gut. Er wird nur nachsehen, ob dir was fehlt und wenn ja, was. Ich bleib die ganze Zeit bei dir, okay?". Dieser nickte und ging beinahe apatisch nach unten. Beinahe schüchtern zog er dann den Mantel aus. Nachdem Jack ihm den Mantel abgenommen hatte, legte Ianto sich auf die Liege. Noch bevor Owen etwas sagen konnte, spreizte Ianto die Beine. Bei dem Anblick, der sich den beiden bot, tauschten Jack und Owen schockierte Blicke aus.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wartete er darauf, dass der Arzt mit der Untersuchung abschloss. "Okay, das wird jetzt etwas unangenehm. Halt einfach still". Was wollte der Arzte machen? Plötzlich spürte er etwas eiskaltes an seinem Loch. Augenblicklich verspannte er sich. Eine Hand strich ihm über den Rücken. Dann drang das Kalte in ihn ein. Es war sehr dünn, es musste ein Finger sein. Dann war der Finger auch schon wieder verschwunden. Weinend machte er sich darauf gefasst, das etwas größeres in ihm eindrang, aber es kam nichts. "Starke Risse im Rektalbereich. Sie sind, ebenso wie die anderen Misshandlungen, unterschiedlichen Alters.", hörte er, wie der Arzt sagte. Er verstand nicht, was der Arzt genau sagte, ahnte aber, dass es etwas schlechtes war. Hoffentlich nicht so schlecht, dass Master ihn nicht mehr haben wollte. Der Arzt gab Master eine kleine Dose. "Morgens und Abends auf die Verletzungen auftragen.". Master nickt dem Arzt zu. Er konnte es kaum glauben, als der Arzt ging. "Ianto?". Verwirrt sah er Master an. "Da liegen ein paar Sachen. Zieh' die an. Ich muss noch kurz etwas mit den anderen besprechen. Dann fahren wir nach Hause.". Er nickte. Wieso bekam er Kleidung? Als Master die Hand hob, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Master hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er ihn schlagen. Als der Schlag nicht kam, sah er zögernd auf. Master hatte die Hand wieder gesenkt und sah ihn enttäuscht und traurig an. Dann drehte Master sich um und ging nach oben. Er fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er die Kleidung in die Hand, die Master ihm gezeigt hatte. Hemd, Jacke, Hose und Schuhe. Und noch etwas anderes, was aussah, wie eine weitere Hose. Sollte er die auch noch anziehen? Aber vielleicht war die Hose auch nur zwischen die anderen Sachen geraten. Er legte die kleinere Hose zur Seite. Was wusste er schon? Er war nur eine dumme Hure. 

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tosh und blickte erwartungsvoll die anderen an. "Ich werde einige meiner Sachen nehmen und in Ianto's Apartment ziehen. Dort kann ich mich besser um ihn kümmern. Ich werde soit einige Zeit nicht hiersein. Also werde ich nur dann erreichbar sein, wenn die Welt untergeht. Owen hat solange das Kommando. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?". Alle schüttelten den Kopf. "Gut. Dann pack' ich mal. Und ach Owen: Ich brauche mehr von der Salbe. Sehr viel mehr!".


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem Ianto die Wohung betreten hatte, ging er sofort auf die Knie. Zögernd blieb auch Jack stehen. "Du musst nicht knien. Du kannst dich auch auf die Couch setzen. Oder in den Sessel.", versuchte Jack Ianto wenigstens etwas zum reden zu bringen. Die gesamte Fahrt über hatte Jack versucht, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Vergebens - Ianto hatte die gesamte Fahrt über geschwiegen. Auch jetzt sah er ihn nur stumm an."Okay. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen?". Ianto schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. "Bitte verzeiht Master, aber ich bin nicht hungrig. Mein voriger Besitzer hat mich heute Morgen gefüttert.". Das Flüstern war kaum zu hören. Jack nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ist schon gut. Komm' mit, ich zeig dir, wo du schläfst.". Jack schluckte. Wenn er diesen Mistkerl zwischen die Finger bekam, würde er ihn umbringen. 

Verwirrt ging er hinter Master her. Wieso wollte Master nicht, dass er bei ihm schlief? Wollte Master ihn nicht benutzen? Master öffnete eine weitere Tür und ging in den Raum. In der Tür blieb er verdutzt stehen. Hier sollte er schlafen? Im Raum stand ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Schrank und ein seltsamer Kasten. Sein voriger Besitzer hatte ihn öfters benutzt. Viele Bilder waren auf dem Kasten dann zu sehen, Bilder die sich bewegten. Aber er hatte nie hinsehen dürfen. Aber eines fehlte im Raum: Ein Körbchen, eine Decke oder eine Matte, wo er schlafen konnte. "Hinter der anderen Tür ist ein Badezimmer. Wenn du auf die Toilette musst, tu' dir keinen Zwang an.". Er nickte und sah Master mit großen Augen an. Vielleicht wollte Master ihn auch hier benutzen. Master seufzte leise und lächelte. Es sah nicht echt aus. "Dann gute Nacht, Ianto.". Kurz bevor Master die Tür öffnete, nahm er all' seinen Mut zusammen. "Master?". Master fuhr erschrocken herum und sah ihn verwundert an. War er zu weit gegangen? Master nickte ihm zu. "Dürfte... Dürfte Hu... Ianto vielleicht das Bad benutzen?". Master runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte wieder etwas Dummes gesagt. Ständig sagte er etwas Dummes. Master hatte ihn noch nicht einmal Hure genannt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und denken, Master wollte ihn Hure nennen. Master hatte sich schließlich schon mit einem Namen soviel Mühe gegeben. Er hatte schon viele dumme Dinge gemacht. Wieso hatte Master ihn noch nicht bestraft? Sein voriger Besitzer musste ihn oft bestrafen. Dabei hatte er dann oft gemeint, dass er es hätte besser wissen müssen. Das man einer Hure nichts neues beibringen kann. "Du musst nicht fragen.", riss Master ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Beinahe hätte er erleichtert aufgesehen. Master war gnädig zu ihm, zu gnädig. Die Strafe, die Master sich ausdachte, musste grauenhaft sein. Geschah ihm recht. Schnell ging er ins Bad, bevor Master es sich doch noch anders überlegte. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, war Master weg. Nur die Tür stand noch einen Spalt breit auf. Hilflos sah er sich um. Master hatte gesagt, er sollte schlafen. Aber wo sollte er schlafen? Ängstlich kauerte er sich in der Ecke zusammen, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, Hoffentlich machte er nicht wieder etwas falsches. Master hatte ihn umsorgt: Es war kein harter Boden, sondern weicher. Und alle Räume, in denen er bisher gewesen war, waren warm. Ausserdem hatte Master ihn nicht benutzt. So würde sein Loch schneller heilen und Master konnte es schneller wieder ohne Blut benutzen. So musste er auch nicht so schnell nach der Salbe flehen. Still betete er, dass er diesen Luxus noch weiterhin genießen durfte.

Unruhig wälzte Jack sich hin und her. Am liebsten wäre er zu Ianto gegangen um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber dieser reagierte auf jede Berührung schreckhaft. Zuckte einfach weg. Jack konnte einfach nicht den verwunderten Blick aus dem Quartier vergessen, als Ianto realisiert hatte, dass Jack ihn nicht schlagen würde. Resigniert setzte Jack sich auf. Heute würde er nicht mehr zum schlafen kommen. Wütend warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. 6:00 Uhr. Eine unhumane Zeit. Er hatte gestern nur das nötigste für das Frühstück geholt. Aber wenn man bedachte, wie abgemagert Ianto war, würden ihm Eier mit Speck wohl wie ein Festmahl vorkommen. Nach dem Frühstück würde er dann mit Ianto einkaufen gehen. Ein paar neue Anziehsachen. Nahrungsmittel. Kosmetikartikel wie Creme, Shampoo, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta. Vielleicht noch ein paar von den Süßigkeiten, die Ianto immer so gerne gegessen hatte. Und ein neues Tagebuch.

"Was machst du da?". Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Master stand in der Tür und sah ihn entsetzt an. Hastig krabbelte er zu Master und presste seine Stirn auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass er falsch geschlafen hatte, aber er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, was er zu tun hatte. "Ianto?". Master würde ihn bestrafen, egal was er sagen würde. "Bitte Master, Hure hatte keine Ahnung was erwartet wird. Hure wollte Master fragen, aber Master war schon aus dem Raum gegangen und Hure wollte Master nicht noch mehr belästigen. Bitte bestraft Hure nicht zu hart, Hure wusste wirklich nicht, was Hure machen sollte. Hure wusste es wirklich nicht.". Master musste ihn jetzt für sehr sehr dumm halten. Master wollten keine dummen Huren, sondern welche, die wussten, was Master erwartet. Plötzlich war Master auf den Knien vor ihm. Leise wimmerte er. Master knieen nicht. Ausserdem bemerkte er, wie er wieder weinte. Master strich ihm plötzlich leicht über die Haare. "Ianto sieh mich an. Bitte Ianto, sieh mich an.". Master's Stimme hörte sich seltsam an. Als er aufsah, bekam er einen großen Schreck: Master weinte. Er hatte Master so traurig gemacht, dass Master weinen musste. Am liebsten hätte er wieder nach unten gesehen. "So ist gut. Hör' mir bitte zu. Du belästigst mich nicht. Wenn du etwas nicht weiß, kannst du mich fragen. Und es ist mir egal, wie man dich bisher genannt hat, aber ich flehe dich an, nenn' dich bitte nie wieder Hure. Nie wieder, ja? Du bist keine Hure. Hast du verstanden?". Master's Stimme war zum Ende hin immer verzweifelter geworden. Master hatte ihn angefleht. Aber Master flehten ihre Huren nicht an. Vielleicht hatte Master noch nie eine Hure gekauft. "Ianto? Hast du mich verstanden?". Schnell nickte er. Master hörte sich nicht mehr ganz so seltsam an. "Gut. Ich bin nämlich eigentlich gekommen, um zu sagen, dass es Frühstück gibt." Erstaunt sah er Master an. Er hatte nich erwartet, dass er etwas bekam. Vorsichtig ging er Master hinterher. Er verstand nicht, weshalb Master ihn nicht Hure nannte. Aber er würde den ungewohnten Luxus eines eigenen Namens solange genießen bis Master ihn benutzen würde. Danach wird Master erkennen, weshalb er eine Hure ist.

"Setz dich.", sagte Jack und deutete auf die beiden Stühle am Tisch. Ihm war der Appetitt gründlich vergangen. Aber er würde Ianto nicht alleine essen lassen. Als er bemerkte, dass Ianto neben ihm kniete und ihn schüchtern ansah, wurde Jack schlagartig klar, was Ianto mit 'gefüttert' gemeint hatte. Seufzend nahm Jack Ianto's Teller und stellte ihn neben seinen. Jack war zu erschöpft, um zu sehen, was man mit Ianto gemacht hatte. "Hast du schonmal von einer Gabel gegessen?", fragte Jack und sah Ianto an. Ianto biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Jack schloss kurz die Augen. "Weißt du eigentlich, was eine Gabel ist, Ianto?". Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf den Boden. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen. "Guck mal, das ist eine Gabel.", sagte Jack und hob seine Gabel nach oben, damit Ianto sie sehen konnte. "Schonmal von so einer gegessen?". Ianto sah die Gabel kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Master. Hu... Ianto wurde immer mit der Hand gefüttert.", flüsterte Ianto und schüttelte den Kopf. Jack schluckte und nickte. "Gut, dann essen wir jetzt und dann reibe ich dich mit der Salbe ein. Danach gehen wir einkaufen und ich zeige dir nachher, wie man mit Messer und Gabel isst. Aber erstmal wird gegessen.". Er selber aß allerdings nur drei oder vier Bissen.

Staunend ging er Master hinterher. Nach dem Frühstück hatte Master ihn mit der Salbe eingerieben. Dann war Master mit ihm zu einem großen Haus gefahren. Master hatte das Haus 'Supermarkt' genannt. Hier waren noch ganz viele andere Menschen. Und es gab soviele neue Dinge. "Okay, ich möchte, dass du mir immer, wenn du etwas siehst, was du wiedererkennst, bescheid sagst. Und am Ende holen wir dann etwas Suüßes. Möchtest du danach auch noch woanders hingehen?", fragte Master. Er sah Master mit großen Augen. Er wusste nicht, was 'Süßes' ist, aber er würde gerne noch woanders hin und neue Dinge entdecken. Verlegen nickte er. Master lächelte und ging los. Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Master wollte, dass er Master die Dinge zeigte, die er kannte. Er sah das rosane, was Master ihm am Morgen zu essen gegeben hatte. Vorsichtig berührte er Master am Arm. Dann deutete er auf die Behälter. "Sehr gut, das hatten wir zum Frühstück. Das ist Speck.", lobte Master ihn. Er lächelte leicht. Aber als Master ihm am Arm berührte, zuckte er heftig zusammen. Master sah ihn traurig an und senkte den Arm. "Entschuldige. Holst du bitte eine Packung Speck?". Er sah Master verwirrt an. Master hatte sich wieder entschuldigt. Dann nickte er.

Nachdenklich sah er Ianto dabei zu, wie er - vorsichtig - ein Paket Speck holte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Ianto wieder Angst bekam. Bis jetzt schien Ianto wirklich Spaß gehabt zu haben. Und er hatte gelächelt . Und was hatte er gemacht? Es Ianto einfach aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Jack seufzte. Ianto schien auch sehr neugierig zu sein. Hoffentlich hatte er diese Neugier nicht zerstört. Als Ianto wieder vor ihm stand, reichte er Jack vorsichtig die Packung. "Dankeschön.", flüsterte Jack leise. Aber das kleine, schüchterne Lächeln blieb aus Ianto's Gesicht verschwunden.

Im nächsten Laden erkannte er nichts wieder. Master wollte hier etwas zusätzliches kaufen. Aber hier gab es keine Kleidung oder Nahrung. Mit diesen Dingen konnte er rein gar nicht anfangen. Plötzlich zog Master eines dieser Dinger aus dem Regal. Es sah aus, als wäre Papier irgendwie zusammengeheftet worden. "Möchtest du das Buch?". Überrascht sah er Master an. Master lächelte ihm zu. "Da kannst du dann deine Gedanken aufschreiben, was du möchtest.". Master sah ihn weiterhin an. Master sah so glücklich aus. Traurig sah er auf den Boden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Oh. Macht nichts. Ich such dir einfach eines mit Schloss. Dann kannst du es abschließen.", sagte Master und stellte das Buch wieder ins Regal. Dann sah Master sich weiter um. Nach einiger Zeit zog er ein weiteres Buch hervor. Es war sehr schön. Mit einer roten Blume mit Stiel. Darum war alles schwarz. Mit einem silbernen Schloss und kleinen, silbernen Schlüsseln. Er bemerkte, wie ihm wieder die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen."Es wäre sinnlos, Geld auzugeben, Master, Ianto kann nicht schreiben.", wimmerte er leise. Master sah ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte wieder etwas dummes gesagt. Und Master war nun wieder enttäuscht.

Jack schluckte schwer. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Jack holte tief Luft. "Und lesen?". Ianto fiel weiter in sich zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, Master, Ianto...", schnell legte Jack Ianto einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Hey, das macht doch nichts. Halb so schlimm. Ich bring' es dir bei. Lesen und schreiben. Und rechnen. Kannst du rechnen?", beruhigte Jack die zitternde Gestalt vor ihm. Hoffnungsvoll sah Ianto auf. "Wirklich?", fragte er schüchtern. Gleichzeitig so hoffnungsvoll wie ein kleines Kind bei dem Versprechen eines Besuchs im Freizeitpark. Jack nickte und legte das Buch in den Korb. 

Aufgeregt ging er Master hinterher und sah dabei zu, wie Master weitere Bücher in den Korb legte. Alle unterschiedlich dick. Würde Master ihm wirklich lesen und schreiben beibringen? Nachdem Master mit Geld bezahlt hatte, worüber er immernoch sehr erstaunt war, ging Master wieder nach draußen. Aber plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Donnern. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Panisch sah er sich um. Es hatte sich fast so angehört, wie das eine Mal, als ein Freund von seinem vorrigen Besitzer in die Wand neben ihm geschossen hatte. Er hatte dabei sehr viel Angst gehabt. Als er wieder nach vorne sah, war Master verschwunden. Suchend sah er sich um. Wo war Master? "Na, Süßer? Suchst du nach mir?". Das war nicht Master. Als der Fremde ihm am Gesicht berührte zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. "Hey, nicht so schüchtern.", säuselte der Mann. Er bekam Angst. Er wollte zu Master! Oder hatte Master ihn an diesen Mann verkauft?

Panisch sah Jack sich um. Wo zur Hölle war Ianto abgeblieben? Hastig lief Jack über den Parkplatz. "Ianto?". Keine Antowrt. Keine zögernde Berührung am Ärmel. War Ianto aus Angst vor ihm vielleicht weggelaufen? "Ianto!". Plötzlich bemerkte er einen kleinen Auflauf am Eingang. Vielleicht war Ianto auch einfach nur stehengeblieben. Starke Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit. Ianto musste sich furchtbar verlassen vorkommen. In der Mitte der Menge sah er Ianto sitzen, die Knie dicht an die Brust gepresst. Eine ältere Frau versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. "Ianto?", fragte Jack und näherte sich vorsichtig. Skeptisch sah die Frau ihn an. "Sie kennen den Jungen?". Jack konnte nur nicken. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er heiser. "Ein Kerl hat ihn belästigt. Als der arme Junge sich zusammengekauert hat, ist der Mistkerl einfach weggerannt.", erzählte die Frau aufgebracht. Jack nickte wiederholt und kniete sich vor den apatischen Ianto. "Hey Ianto.", flüsterte Jack leise. Ianto sah auf und ihn ängstlich an. 

Ängstlich sah er Master an. Master war zurückgekommen. Aber warum? Bestimmt nur deshalb, um ihn zu sagen, dass er sich nicht mehr um eine dumme Hure wie ihn kümmern wollte. Aber wo sollte er dann hin? Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, würde sich die Frau um sich kümmern. Aber er wollte viel lieber zu Master. "Na komm," murmelte Master. "Wir gehen nach Hause.". Er konnte nur nicken. Master's Wohnung war gut. Da war er bei Master. Schon wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Master hielt ihn bestimmt für sehr, sehr schwach. Diesmal achtete er ganz genau darauf, Master nicht wieder zu verlieren.

Schweigend fuhr er zurück zur Wohung. Ianto saß zusammengekauert im Sitz. Seit dem Vorfall vor dem Einkaufszentrum hatte Ianto ihn nicht mehr angesehen. Nachdem er gehalten hatte, sah er Ianto traurig an. "Wir sind da.". Wortlos stieg Ianto aus und ging in die Wohnung.

Vorsichtig schlich er durch die dunkele Wohung. Master war bestimmt schon am schlafen. Als er in Master's Schlafzimmer ging, sah er Master das erste Mal wirklich ruhig. Master sah sehr friedlich aus. Und Master strahlte etwas Sicherheit aus. So vorsichtig er konnte krabbelte er unter die Decke.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wachte dadurch auf, dass er hart wurde. Als nächstes regristrierte er leichte, kleine Küsse, die zaghaft auf seinem Glied verteilt wurden. "Was zur...?", flüsterte Jack verschlafen und griff unter die Decke. Geschockt setzte er sich auf. "Nein, Ianto, hör' sofort auf damit!", schrie Jack entsetzt. Schnell zog er sich die Hose hoch. "Was zur Hölle sollte das?".

Panisch ging er in Position. Master war wütend. Dabei hatte er sich doch nur bedanken wollen. Master hatte sich so gut um ihn gekümmert: Master hatte ihn gefüttert, sogar zweimal. An einem Tag! Wenn er brav war, wurde er für gewöhnlich zweimal pro Woche gefüttert. Und Master hatte ihm soviele neue Dinge gezeigt. Nun würde Master ihn furchtbar bestrafen. Und dann bestimmt verkaufen. "Was zur Hölle sollte das?", brüllte Master ihn an. Am liebsten wäre er zurückgewichen. "Bitte verzeiht, Master, aber Master war so gut zu Hur... Ianto. Ianto wollte sich so gut es geht bedanken Master. Bitte Master, Ianto akzeptiert jede Strafe, schickte Ianto bitte nur nicht weg. Ianto mag es bei Master. Master ist sehr nett zu Ianto. Auch wenn Ianto es nicht verdient hat.". Master sagte nichts. Wieso sagte Master nichts? War Master so wütend auf ihn? "Steh auf.", befahl Master. So schnell er konnte, stand er auf. Wie wollte Master ihn bloß bestrafen? "Ich... ich schick dich nicht weg.", murmelte Master während er sich durch die Haare fuhr. Hoffnungsvoll sah er auf. "Ich werde dich auch nicht bestrafen. Du musst mir nur eines versprechen.". Enthusiastisch nickte er. Alles, hauptsache, er durfte bei Master bleiben. "Du kommst nur noch in mein Bett, wenn ich es dir erlaube.". Er nickte wieder. Master würde ihn behalten. "Komm' mit. Erst Frühstück, dann die Salbe. Und dann werde...". Master wurde von einem seltsamen Piepen unterbrochen. Dann holte Master das seltsame Gerät hervor, dass Master auch schon in der Nacht dabei hatte, in der Master ihn abgeholt hatte. "Ja?... Ist gut, ich komm' vorbei... Ja, den bring' ich mit.". Als Master das Gerät wieder zuklappte, bemerkte er seinen neugierigen Blick. "Das ist ein Handy. Wenn es klingelt, kann man durch den Lautsprecher mit jemanden reden. Bei Gelegenheit zeig ich es dir mal. Und jetzt komm. Wir treffen uns mit meinen Freunden. Wir frühstücken unterwegs. Magst du Donouts?". Vorsichtig zuckte er mit den Schultern. Master lächelte ihn an. Er mochte Master's Lächeln. "Du wirst sie mögen. Sie sind süß und klebrig. Wasch dich und zieh' dir was an, wir fahren gleich los.", sagte Master bevor Master aus dem Raum ging. Trotzdem nickte er. Er wollte ab jetzt besonders lieb sein und Master nicht mehr entäuschen. Schnell ging er in sein Zimmer. "Du kannst auch ruhig die Dusche benutzen.", sagte Master als er das Wasser am Waschbecken aufdrehte. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. "Ich... ich weiß nicht wie, Master.", flüsterte er schüchtern. Da war sein guter Vorsatz hin. Master nickte und seufzte leise. "Zieh' dich aus, ich zeig dir wie.".

Nachdem er Ianto gezeigt hatte, wie man duscht, waren sie losgefahren. Unterwegs hatte Jack angehalten und die versprochenen Donouts geholt. Die, wie sich herausstellte, eines von Ianto's neuen Lieblingsdingen waren. Früher hatte Ianto sie nicht gemocht. Sie waren ihm zu ungesund gewesen. "Gut?", fragte Jack während er zusah, wie Ianto sich die Finger ableckte. Freudig nickte dieser. "Ianto hat sowas noch nie gegessen Master. Es schmeckt sehr gut.", entgegnete Ianto freudig. Jack lächelte und setzte Donouts auf die dauerhafte Einkaufsliste.

Im Quartier saßen Tosh und Gwen gebannt über den Zeitteleporter. Jack sah rüber zu Owen. Dieser sah ihn entschuldigend an und deutete mit dem Kopf nach unten. "Hey, Ianto.". Jack wartete, bis Ianto ihn ansah. Erst dann sprach er weiter. "Owen muss nachsehen, wie es deinen Wunden geht und ob die Salbe hilft. Ich muss erst noch kurz mit Tosh reden, aber dann komme ich sofort runter. Und wenn du eher fertig bist als ich, kommst du hoch. Verstanden?". Ianto zögerte kurz bevor er nickte. Er schien Owen immer noch nicht ganz zu vertrauen. Noch bevor Jack etwas anderes sagen konnte, ging Ianto zu Owen. Jack schluckte und drehte sich um. "Okay Tosh, was hast du?". Tosh sah kurz auf, beov sie sich wieder auf den Teleporter konzentrierte. "Ich konnte die letzten Reisen analysieren. Die letzte Reise war vom 46. Jahrhundert ins 21. Jahrhundert.", erklärte Tosh. Jack bemerkte ein leichte Berührung am Arm. Jack lächelte Ianto kurz zu. " Genervt stöhnte Owen auf. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Gwen verwirrt. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das würde er nie tun!"; murmelte Jack. "Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?", fragte Owen misstrauisch. "Was denn?", fragte jetzt auch Tosh. "Ja, ganz sicher. Das ist eine der wenigen Grenzen, die nie überschritten wurden.", entgegnete Jack. Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie du meinst, dann kann er uns ja helfen.", erwiderte Owen gleichgültig. "Wer?", fragten Tosh und Gwen gereizt im Chor. Ianto zuckte bei diesem Ton zusammen. Leicht strich Jack Ianto über den Ärmel. Dann sah Jack die beiden Frauen niedergeschlagen an. "John kommt aus dem 46. Jahrhundert."

Nervös wartete er darauf, das John endlich auftauchte. Jack hoffte inständig, das er recht behielt. "Hallo Jack". Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, er mochte den anderen Mann. "Ziemlich seltsamer Ort für ein Wiedersehen, Jack. Hat das Dach eine tiefere Bedeutung?". Kühl drehte Jack sich um. "Ich bin nicht hier, um Smalltalk zu halten. Ich will alles über die Sklavendroge wissen.". Das Grinsen verschwand aus John' s Gesicht und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitze. "Wieso?". Die Frage hatte Jack erwartet, trotzdem fiel ihm die Antwort sichtlich schwer. "Ianto ist vor einem Jahr verschwunden. Wir wussten nicht wieso oder wohin. Sein Arbeitsplatz und seine Wohnung waren aufgeräumt. Kein Brief oder ähnliches. Ianto war einfach weg.", fing Jack an zu erzählen. John nickte, hörte aufmerksam zu. "Und weiter?", fragte er leise. Jack nickte und holte tief Luft. Vielleicht hatte Owen recht. Vielleicht konnte John wirklich helfen. "Vor zwei Tagen haben Gwen und ich einen Zeitteleporter holen wollen. Dabei haben wir Ianto gefunden. Total verstört. Er erkennt weder mich noch sonst jemanden. Nicht seine Wohung. Nicht das Quartier. Es fehlen ihm sogar viele der Grundfertigkeiten wie mit Messer und Gabel zu essen. Den Mistkerl selbst haben wir noch nicht gefunden.". Bei dem letztem Satz schnellte John's Kopf hoch. Dann baute er sich vor Jack auf. "Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Das würde ich niemanden antun, Das hat niemand verdient. Du kennst mich gut genug, Jack.", zischte John wütend. Jack nickte resigniert. "Ich weiß. Ich möchte nur dass du uns einfach alles erzählst, was du weißt. Und...". Jack zögerte. John war wahrscheinlich der einzigste, der ihm wirklich sagen konnte, wie man mit Ianto am besten umgehen sollte. John sah ihn auffordernd an. "Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzigste, der weiß, was solche Leute brauchen.", sagte Jack schon fast flehentlich. "Dafür muss ihn ihn aber erst sehen.", antwortete John auf die ungestellte Frage. Erleichtert atmete Jack auf.

Sehnsüchtig wartete er darauf, das Master zurückkam. Master hatte gemeint, dass er gleich, zurück sei. Aber jetzt war Master schon ganz lange weg. Er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor Master's Freunden. Vorallem vor dem Arzt. Nachdem Master gegangen war, hatte er sich unter Master's Tisch versteckt. Hoffentlich kam Master bald zurück. Er hörte wie die Tür zu Master's Büro aufging. Dann roch es plötzlich seltsam. Master's Getränk hatte heute Morgen genauso gerochen. Kaffee. Es roch seltsam. Er erschrak leicht, als vor dem Tisch zwei Stiefel auftauchten. Als sie in die Knie ging, sah er, dass es die Frau mit der Zahnlücke war. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Hey.". Wieso zog sie das Wort so in die Länge? Die Frau hob eine Tasse hoch, aus der es dampfte. In der anderen Hand hielt sie einen Donout. Sehnsüchtig sah er auf die leckere Süßigkeit. Vielleicht, wenn er lieb darum bettelte, durfte er ihn ja haben? "Ich hab' hier Kaffee und einen Donout für dich. Jack meinte, dass du Donouts magst.", sagte die Frau sanft und hielt ihm beides hin. War etwa beides wirklich für ihn? "Na gut, ich stell' beides einfach auf den Tisch. Trink' den Kaffee, solange er noch heiß ist. Dann schmeckt er am besten.". Sie lächelte ihm nochmal zu bevor sie beide Sachen auf den Tisch legte. Er wartete darauf, dass die Frau ging. Erst als er hörte, wie die Tür zuging, krabbelte unter dem Tisch hervor. Auf dem Donout war eine rosanene Schicht. Aber die Frau hatte gesagt, er sollte den Kaffee trinken, solange er noch heiß war. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus. Was dampfte war heiß. Sein früherer Master hatte ihm das erst beibringen müssen. Vorsichtig trank er die Tasse aus. Nachdem sie leer war, verzog er das Gesicht. Er mochte das Getränk nicht. Jetzt durfte er sich den Donout nehmen, oder? Schnell nahm er ihn von der Serviette. Dann versteckte er sich wieder unter dem Tisch.

Wartend sah Tosh zur Tür. Langsam müsste Jack doch eigentlich mit John zurück sein. War vielleicht etwas passiert? Niedergeschlagen kam Gwen aus Jack's Büro. "Und?", fragte Tosh vorsichtig. Gwen schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich. "Gar nichts, als er mich gesehen hat, hat er sich ledeglich erschreckt und sich dann ganz auf den Donout konzentriert. Ich habe beides auf den Tisch gestellt, er wollte nichts nehmen.". Tosh seufzte. "Hast du ihm auch ausdrücklich erlaubt, davon etwas anzurühren?", meldete sich Owen zu Wort. Gwen sah ihn wütend an. Owen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich mein ja nur. Er scheint nichts ohne Erlaubnis zu machen.". Gwen überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Erst trat Jack in den Raum, dann John. "Okay, John hilft uns.", sagte Jack überflüssiger Weise. Tosh und Owen nickten, Gwen allerdings sa John wütend an. "Was hast du kleines, mieses, dreckiges Arschloch mit ihm gemacht?", knurrte sie, während sie bedrohlich auf John zuging. Dieser wich schnell zurück. "Gar nichts, Mrs. Superdurchgeknallt.", versuchte John sich zu verteidigen. Gwen setzte zu einer neuen Beschimpfung an, als sie bemerkte, dass Ianto in Jack's Brüotür stand. Wütend funkelte Gwen John an, beließ es aber dabei.

Glücklich sah er zu Master. Endlich war Master wieder da. Aber als er sah, dass Master jemanden mitgebracht hatte, bekam er Angst. Hatte Master ihn vielleicht doch verkauft? Dieser Mann sah ziemlich wütend aus. Sollte er wieder in den Raum gehen und auf Master warten? "Ianto, da bist du ja.". Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Master zu ihm gekommen war. Schüchtern und beschämt sah er auf den Boden. Master wollte eine Antwort, oder? "Hallo, Master.", flüsterte er leise. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der fremde Mann sich an den leeren Schreibtisch setzte. Vielleicht arbeitete der Mann ja hier. Master lächelte ihn an. Er war also lieb gewesen. Das war das wichtigste.

Nachdem er Ianto in sein früheres Loft gebracht hatte, gesellte Jack sich zu den drohenden Streithähnen. "Ich bitte dich Jack, was kann uns dieser Idiot schon sagen, was uns eventuell auch nur im entferntesten weiterhelfen könnte?", fragte Gwen wütend. Am liebsten hätte Jack sie ignoriert. "Weil ich weiß, was passiert ist. Zwar nicht jede kleine Einzelheit, aber die Gesamtprozedur ist immer gleich.", erwiderte john provozierend. "Okay, was denn?", fragte Owen bevor der Streit eskallierte. Jack warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Wie gesagt.", fing John an. „Die Prozedur ist immer die gleiche: Menschen, ohne nahestehende Personen werden entführt. Es wird darauf geachtet, dass es keine Spuren oder Hinweise auf eine Entführung gibt. In der Basis des Händlerrings wird den Opfern ein Medikament verabreicht. Metamyselophyll. Es wird erst gegen Ende des 39. Jahrhunderts entwickelt, ursprünglich, um Schwerverbrecher einfacher kontrollieren zu können. Die Hauptbestandteile sind unter anderem Uran, Fetanyl, Stilnox und Propofol, sowie einige andere Substanzen, die euch noch nicht bekannt sind. Das Medikament verursacht unter anderem eine starke Amnesie. Abgesehen von motorischen Grundfähigkeiten wie Laufen, Sprechen und so weiter muss alles andere dem Opfer neu beigebracht werden. Diese Leute, denen das Medikamet gesprizt wurde, sind dann wie kleine Kinder: Sie sind neugierig, lernen schnell und vertrauen so gut wie jedem. Ebenso möchten sie demjenigen, der für sie verantwortich ist, gefallen und zwar um jeden Preis. Zumindest die Glücklichen versuchen es.". „Ich versteh nicht ganz.", unterbrach Tosh verwirrt. „ ‚Die Glücklichen'?". John nickte, war kurz in Gedanken und Erinnerungen verloren. „Ja, die Glücklichen. Das Medikament wirkt nur in ca. 60 % der Fälle. Manchmal sogar noch weniger."

Wimmernd hielt er sich die Ohren zu. Draußen, vor der Tür, schrieen sich alle an. Wieso schrieen alle Master an? Die Tür zum Büro flog auf. Panisch kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er war lieb gewesen, alle alles getan, was Master von ihm verlangt hatte. Jemand berührte ihn an der Schulter. Master. „Komm' mit, Ianto, wir fahren nach Hause.", befahl Master schroff. Master hörte sich so wütend an. Ob Master wegen ihm so wütend war? Schnell ging er Master hinterher. Er wollte Master nicht noch wütender machen. Am Auto öffnete Master die Hintertür und sah ihn auffordernd an. Ängstlich stieg er ein. Dann stieg Master ein, zusätzlich noch der fremde Mann. Vorsichtig versuchte er einen Blick auf das fremde Gesicht zu werfen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Das ist John, er wird eine Zeitlang bei uns wohnen.", stellte Master den Mann vor. Er nickte kurz. Er nahm sich ganz feste vor, auch zu Master John ganz lieb zu sein. In der Wohnung wurde er nervös. Für gewöhnlich kniete er, wenn er irgendwo länger war. Aber Master hatte es ihm verboten. Dabei würde er so gerne knien. Vielleicht würde Master John ihn ja knien lassen, wenn Master nicht da war. Master und Master John gingen wortlos in die Küche. Ratlos stand er immer noch an der Tür. Sollte er hinterher gehen oder hier bleiben? Plötzlich hörte er aus der Küche, wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde. Es war nicht Master, Master sprach seinen Namen anders aus, härter. Master John musste seinen Namen gesagt haben. Es hörte sich schön an, wenn Master John seinen Namen sagte. Nicht so traurig. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen ging er leise zur Tür. Er wusste, dass er nicht lauschen durfte. Er konnte die Strafe dafür. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Tü trank aus einer Flasche, ebenso wie Master John „Wieso kniet er nicht?", fragte Master John zwischen zwei Schlucken. Master sah auf und stellte die Flasche ab. Dann fing er an, Essen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. „Ich habe es ihm verboten. Er soll merken, dass er genauso viel Wert ist, wie ich.", antwortete Master abwesend. Seine Augen wurden groß. Weshalb sollte Master so etwas wollen?. Master John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und ihm damit die einzigste Sicherheit nehmen, die er hat?", fragte Master John spöttisch. Master's schweigen war Antwort genug für ihn. Traurig ließ er den Kopf sinken. Master wollte nur, dass er Angst hatte. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über Master John's Körper streifen. Master John hatte einen schönen Körper. Vielleicht würde Master John ja seine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollen? Er bezweifelte es. Was sollte jemand von ihm schon wollen? Leise wich er zurück. Wenn Master ihn benötigen würde, würde Master ihn rufen. Dabei stieß er gegen die kleine Kommode, die im Flur stand. Geschockt hörte er, wie etwas mit einem lauten Klirren zu Bruch ging.

Erschrocken drehten die beiden Männer sich um. Schnell eilte John in den Flur. Ianto kniete auf dem Boden und hob mit bloßen Händen Scherben auf, welche in seine Haut schneideten. Ianto schien es gar nicht zu merken. Leise räusperte John sich. Ianto's Kopf fuhr hoch und seine Augen weiteten sich panisch. Augenblicklich fing er noch zusätzlich an, heftig zu zittern. „Es... es tut mir Leid, Master John. Hure wollte nichts kaputt machen. Hure wollte auch nicht lauschen. Hure hat gedacht, Hure's Namen gehört zu haben. Bitte, Master John.", weinte Ianto und drückte seine Stirn feste auf den Boden. Feste zog John Ianto an den Haaren hoch. Keine Schnitte auf der Stirn. Gut. „Du holst dir jetzt den Handfeger und machst diesen mist weg. Wenn du fertig bist, kommst du augenblicklich in die Küche. Vertsanden?", fragte John, beobachtete Ianto ganz genau. Ianto nickte so gut er konnte und John ließ los. Als er wieder in die Küche ging, sah Jack ihn fassunglos an. „Ja, Mr. Moralappostel?", fragte Joh genervt. „Was sollte das? Wieso hilfst du ihm nicht?", fragte Jack fassungslos. Er wollte zu Ianto gehen, wurde aber von John festgehalten. „Bleib hier. Du wolltest, dass ich dir helfe. Hier ist die Erste Lektion: wenn du ihm jetzt hilfst, oder es gar ganz für ihn machst, wird er denken, dass du denkst, dass er nichts kann. Weißt du, wie man ihn füttert?" Die Antwort traf Jack wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

Zögernd trat er in die Küche. Master sah auf und lächelte ihm zu, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Tisch decken zu. Master John holte in der Zwischenzeit etwas aus einem kleinem Koffer. Als Master John ihn bemerkte, winkte Master John ihn zu sich heran. „Arme ausstrecken.", befahl Master John knapp. Glücklich kam er diesem Befehl nach. Das war ein Befehl, den er verstand. Es gefiel ihm, zu wissen, was er machen sollte. Master John cremte die Schnitte an seinen Händen ein, bevor sie einbandagiert wurden. „Es gibt Essen. Du wirst von mir gefüttert.". Zögernd wartete er darauf, dass Master sich setze. Dann kniete er sich neben den anderen Stuhl. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, bevor Master John den ersten Bissen gegen seine Lippen drückte. Ein Stück Fleisch. Vorsichtig nahm er es in den Mund und saugte kurz an Master John's Fingern. Er wusste, dass Master ihn umerziehen wollte, aber dies gefiel ihm viel besser. Er fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht. Gerade deshalb, weil er es genoss, von Master John so behandelt zu werden. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Jack Ianto erschöpft in die Badewanne geschickt. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn er bei mir im Bett schläft?", fragte Jack leise. Er war niedergeschlagen. Schon alleine beim Abendessen waren ihm so viele Dinge aufgefallen, die er falsch gemacht hatte. John kümmerte sich zwar um Ianto, behandelte ihn ansonsten aber wie Luft. John sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. „Wenn du nicht tieferes vorhast, sicher, warum nicht?", murmelte John und fuhr sich sichtlich erschöpft durch die Haare. „Ich bin langsam zu alt dafür.", stöhnte er dann. Neugierig sah Jack ihn an. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass John nur dann reden würde, wenn er wollte. Und wenn nicht, wahr es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er wieder verschwinden würde. Nachdenklich sah John auf den Tisch. „Hab' bei mir in der Zeit denen geholfen, die es geschafft haben, zu fliehen, freigelassen wurden und ähnliches. Hab' mich danach verpflichtet gefühlt.", erwiderte John. Jack horchte auf. „Verpflichtet?". Diesmal wurde John's Gesichtsausdruck wieder verschlossen. Zögerlich. Dann sah John ihn kühl an. „Sollte ich herausfinden, das du jemanden hiervon erzählst, mache ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle, Jack. Egal was du erlebt hast, es wird nur ein Bruchteil von dem Schmerz sein, den du erleiden wirst.", drohte John. Jack nickte schwer. Es wäre ihm schon vorher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber jetzt erst recht recht. „Hab denen eine Zeitlang geholfen, die Leute zu fangen. Ich... ich war bei etwas ähnlichem wie eure Polizei. Demnach dachten die meisten, es wären Verbrecher. Aber als wir nicht nur einen Mann, sondern auch seine kleine Tochter mitgenommen haben, wurde ich stutzig. Hab' rausgefunden, weshalb wir diese Leute gefangen haben. Sie haben die Droge verabreicht bekommen. Irgendwann haben sie dann mich abgeholt. Nicht irgendwer. Meine eigenen Kollegen. Allerdings hat sie bei mir nicht gewirkt. Bei einem Transport bin ich abgehauen.", murmelte John erstickt. Ein paar vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Jack schluckte schwer. Er hätte jetzt mit vielen Dingen gerechnet, aber niemals damit. Vorsichtig legte er John eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann bemerkten die beiden, wie Ianto ins Zimmer kam. Er war zwar trocken, aber immer noch nackt. Jack sah John auffordernd an. John nickte kurz und richtete seinen Blick auf den nervösen Ianto. „Was willst du?". Ianto zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Master mochte es nicht, wenn er sich Hure nannte, aber Master John schien es nicht zu kümmern. Und Master John hatte schließlich die Frage gestellt und nicht Master. „D... Der Arzt meinte, dass Hure morgens und abends die Salbe benötigen würde.". Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Master Master John etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Master John nickte und wendete sich wieder ihm zu. „Und jetzt nochmal.", sagte Master auffordernd. Verwirrt überlegte er. Was meinte Master damit? „Keiner von uns beiden hat Gebrauch für eine Hure.", fügte Master John gleichgültig hinzu. „Ianto, Master John, der Arzt sagte Ianto.", verbesserte er sich panisch. Master John hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber er wusste, wenn für eine Hure kein Gebrauch war, war auch kein Gebrauch für ihn. Master John nickte und deutete auf den Boden neben ihm. „Gut gemacht. Dann komm' her."

Am Abend lag Jack bewegungslos im Bett, neben ihm Ianto. Wie oft hatte er sich im letzten Jahr gewünscht, das es so wäre. Und nun war es die reinste Hölle. Er hatte Angst, sich zu bewegen. Er wollte nicht, dass Ianto aufwachte. Langsam begann er zu verstehen, was er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Obwohl er es doch gut gemeint hatte. Keine fünf Meter weiter im Gästezimmer lag John. Jack hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso John ist, wie er ist. Weshalb er einige Dinge so ernst nahm, andere wiederrum nicht. Oder weshalb John es hasste, schlafen zu gehen. Oft war John schweißgebadet aufgewacht oder hatte im Schlaf geschrieen. Aber darüber geredet hatte er nie. Im besten Fall hatte er sich grummelnd umgedreht und weitergeschlafen. Aber oft war er auch aufgestanden und durch die Bars gezogen. Hatte sich betrunken. Meist am Morgen danach nach Sex gerochen. Egal was Jack vielleicht gesagt hatte, es hatte ihn immer sehr verletzt. Nun hatte er wenigstens eine kleine Erklärung. Plötzlich fing neben ihm Ianto an, heftig zu zittern. Am liebsten hätte er ihn in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Aber er wollte nichts falsch machen. Ein weiterer Wehrmutstropfen für Jack; Er konnte Ianto nicht im geringsten helfen. Im Gegensatz zu John. Ianto schien John sogar zu vertrauen. Jack merkte, wie sich bei diesem Gedanken die Eifersucht meldete. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Wieder wegzuschließen. Vielleicht vertraute Ianto John dadurch, dass John so kühl zu ihm war, er wusste es nicht. Das Zittern wurde heftiger. Und Ianto sah aus, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Vorsichtig stand Jack auf. Es half alles nichts: Er musste John um Hilfe bitten.

Als Master aufstand, wachte er auf. Wo wollte Master hin? Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Jemand hatte ihn berührt, überall. Am ganzem Körper. Aber es hatte nicht wie sonst wehgetan. Im Gegenteil: Es hatte sich sogar gut angefühlt. Zitternd zog er Master's Decke enger an sich. Ohne Master war ihm kalt.

Grummelnd ging John in Jack's Schlafzimmer. Konnte der Kleine nicht noch ein paar Stunden warten, um Alpträume zu bekommen? Er hockte sich vor Ianto's Seite des Bettes. Aus verschreckten, panischen Augen sah Ianto ihn an. „Hey. Schlecht geträumt?", fragte John sanfte. Ianto nickte leicht. John hob langsam den Am und fing an, Ianto vorsichtig durch's Haar zu streichen. Augenblicklich lehnte Ianto sich in die Berührung. „Kannst du weiter schlafen?", fragte John. Diesmal zögerte Ianto länger, bevor er nickte. John nickte und lächelte. Dann stand er auf. Jack sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Lass ihn einfach. Wenn er wirklich reden will, dann redet er. Wie ein kleines Kind, Jack. Vergiss das bitte nicht.", murmelte John Jack im vorbeigehen zu. Er bezweifelte, dass er jetzt noch schlafen konnte. Im Bett lag er einfach nur da. All die ganzen Jahre hatte er versucht, das alles zu vergessen. Nun konnte er noch nicht einmal das.

Müde schrieb Owen einige Ergebnisse auf. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Schon seit Stunden nicht mehr. „Hast du was rausgefunden?", fragte Tosh leise. Sie war abgesehen von ihm die einzigste, die noch hier war. Gwen war vor zwei Stunden nach Hause gegangen. Er beneidete sie. „Nichts gutes.", antwortete Owen während sie sich neben ihn setzte. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich werde es schon verkraften... irgendwie.". Owen wusste genau, was sie meinte. Er seufzte leise und öffnete am Bildschirm eine Grafik. „Ich habe die Daten von John sechsmal durch dieses Programm gejagt.", fing er an zu erklären. Neben ihm fing Tosh nervös an, hin und her zu rutschen. „Ianto's Werte sind viel zu hoch, selbst für einen stark Drogenabhängigen. Mehrer starke Überdosen, wahrscheinlich eine pro Woche und zwischen durch noch mehrere kleine Dosen. Ianto's Gehirn wird für immer geschädigt bleiben. Er wird sich nie wieder an etwas vor seiner Gefangenschaft und die ersten Tage erinnern können. Vielleicht, wenn wir Glück haben, hat er hin und wieder einen Flashback, aber er wird damit nichts anfangen können.". Tosh fing an zu zittern. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Owen wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Hilflos. Hoffnungslos. Er fühlte im Moment genau das gleiche. „Wann sagen wir es Gwen und Jack? Vorallem Jack?", fragte Tosh leise mit brüchiger Stimme. Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, gar nicht. Das wollte er Jack nun wirklich nicht antun.

Wie betäubt starrte er auf den Bildschirm. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Owen musste einen Fehler gemacht haben. Ja. Einen Fehler. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit. „Das ist falsch. Du hast garantiert einen Fehler gemacht. Es gibt eine Lösung. Es gibt immer eine Lösung.", zischte Jack verbissen. Bei dem Ton zuckte der neben John kniende Ianto zusammen. Bedrückt schüttelte Owen den Kopf. „Ich hab es oft genug geprüft.". Verzweifelt fuhr Jack sich durch die Haare. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Ianto sich nie mehr an etwas erinnern würde. Nicht mehr an ihn. An seine Schwester. Seine Nichte und sein Neffe. Noch nicht einmal mehr an Floppy, Jack's Pterodactylus. Das durfte nicht sein. Als John räusperte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. „Also, wenn du fertig bist in Selbstmitleid zu baden, kann ich dir sagen, wie man den Kerl ausfindig machen kann, der ihm das Zeug verabreicht hat.". Jack sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wie?", fragte er, kaum hörbar. Als John nicht sofort antwortete, fing er an zu brüllen. „Wie, John?". Ianto zuckte erneut zusammen und versuchte bei John Schutz zu finden. Dieser fing an, Ianto hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. „Anhand der verwendeten Medikamente und anhand ihrer Dosis. Ich müsste dafür ledeglich ein paar Stunden an den Computer.", erklärte John ruhig, was Jack noch mehr aufregte. Momentan wollte Jack diesem Bastard einfach nur ins Gesicht schlagen. Von Gwen kam ein verächtliches Schnaufen. „Na klar, damit du uns noch länger aufhalten kannst, richtig? Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ihm ja das Zeug injiziert! Wer weiß, was du wirklich in deinem kranken Gehirn planst.", zischte Gwen wütend. Bevor John etwas, zweifelsohne unfreundliches, darauf erwidern konnte, wurde er schon von Jack abgewürgt. „Halt die Klappe Gwen. Du brauchst also nur ein paar Stunden?", hakte Jack skeptisch nach. John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Den Kerl selbst kann dann ja Ms. Ichbinsoschlau fangen.", kam die gleichgültige Antwort. Jack atmete erleichter auf. Wenigstens etwas. „Jack, das kannst du nicht machen!", warf Gwen aufgebracht ein. „Ach nein? Dann kannst also du rausfinden, wer das gemacht hat? Oder vielleicht Rhys?". Gwen öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. In Jack's Augen hatte sie gerade starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Goldfisch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. . Jack warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann drehte er sich zu John um und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Hoffentlich hielt John, was er versprach.

Traurig sah er Master John zu, wie er anfing zu arbeiten. Er wusste, dass die Arbeit, die Master John machte wichtig war. Alles was Master oder Master John machten, war wichtig. Aber die Berührung von Master John hatte so gut getan. Sie war ganz sanft gewesen. Vorsichtig blickte er zu Master. Master hatte gerade ganz oft gschrieen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Master bemerkte, dass er ihn ansah und lächelte. Master lächelte oft. Master John hatte er noch nie lächeln gesehen. „Ich habe eine grandiose Idee, Ianto: Wir lassen John in Ruhe arbeiten. In der Zwischenzeit gehen wir einkaufen. Und wenn wir fertig sind, holen wir eine ganz große Schachtel mit Donouts.". Freudig nickte er. Er mochte Donouts. Ob Master John auch Donouts mochte? „Dann komm'", forderte Master ihn sanft auf. Jetzt war Master nicht mehr laut. Vielleicht war er auf die böse Frau wütend gewesen, die Master John immer anschrie. Er mochte die Frau nicht, obwohl sie ihm einen Donout gegeben hatte.

Auf dem Rückweg vom Einkaufcenter merkte Jack, wie Ianto unruhig wurde. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir jetzt schon einen nehmen.", bot Jack an und deutete auf die Donoutschachtel auf Ianto's Schoß. „Was denn dann?", fragte Jack. Sogar in seinen Ohren höre es sich genervt an. „Master meinte, er würde Ianto das lesen beibringen.", antwortete Ianto zögerlich, fast ängstlich. Jack ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad fallen, was Ianto wohl als ein 'Nein' interpretierte. „Ianto... Dann müsste Master nicht immer einkaufen gehen, sondern Ianto könnte einkaufen gehen, wenn Ianto lieb war. Dann könnte Master wichtigere Dinge tun.", versuchte er Jack davon zu überzeugen, dass er schreiben lernen durfte. Jack seufzte. „Dazu müsstest du rechnen können, Ianto. Und bevor du etwas sagst, ich werde spätestens heute Abend anfange, dir alles beizubringen. Versprochen.".Jack könnte sich in den Allerwertesten beißen. Das hatte er total vergessen. Schüchtern nickte Ianto. „Das... das wäre unglaublich freundlich von Master. Vielen Dank.". Zögerlich sah Jack Ianto an. „Weiß du, du kannst mich auch Jack nennen.", bot Jack vorsichtig an. Ianto schüttelte mit großen Augen panisch den Kopf. Jack nickte und hob den Arm, um Ianto genauso durch das Haar zu streichen wie John. Er sehnte sich sehr nach diesem kleinen Kontakt. Aber bei Ianto's panischem Blick und dem leichten zurückweichen ließ er den Arm wieder sinken.

Er fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte Master wieder traurig gemacht. Plötzlich stoppte Master das Auto. „Magst du eigentlich John?", fragte Master überraschen. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Es gab darauf keine richtige Antwort, oder? Vielleicht war das ja eine Fangfrage? Das musste es sein. Eine Fangfrage. Sein voriger Besitzer hatte ihm oft welche gestellt. Er war immer bestraft worden. Für seine Dummheit. Das schlimmste war gewesen, als sein voriger Besitzer ihn ausgeliehen hatte. Nicht so wie sonst, anders. Es waren, wie sein voriger Besitzer gesagt hatte, vier Wochen gewesen. Er hatte Besitzer in der Zeit nicht einmal sehen dürfen. Hoffentlich fiel diese Strafe nicht genauso hart aus. „Ja, Master, Ianto mag Master John sehr. Master John ist gut zu Ianto.". War es eine akzeptable Antwort gewesen? Master nickte. „Das ist schön. Mit John klarzukommen ist keine Kleinigkeit von 5 Minuten. Ich bin deswegen sehr Stolz auf dich.". Er merkte wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Master war stolz auf ihn! Obwohl er soviel falsch gemacht hatte! Das war ein schönes Gefühl! Dann sah er nachdenklich wieder auf die Schachtel. „Master?", fragte er zögerlich. Er wusste nicht, ob er Fragen stellen durfte. Überrascht sah Master ihn an. „Ja?". „Darf... Dürfte Ianto sich vielleicht Master John anbieten?". Als Master ihn entsetzt ansah, fing er an zu wimmern. Er hatte Master wütend gemacht. Jetzt war Master nicht mehr stolz auf ihn. Jetzt würde er doch eine Strafe bekommen! „Ianto meint nur, weil Master Ianto verständlicher Weise nicht benutzen möchte. Aber Ianto würde Master John gerne zufrieden stellen. Ianto's Loch ist auch schon fast wieder verheilt, Master. Master kann nachsehen, Ianto lügt nicht.". Master schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sprich das mit John ab, aber lass mich aus der Sache raus!". Verwirrt und fragend sah er Master an. War das eine Erlaubnis gewesen? Er hoffte es wirklich. 

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als jemand ihn an der Schulter berührte. Wütend fuhr er herum. „Was?", fragte John harsch. Jack zuckte sichtlich zusammen und schluckte. „Hast du kurz Zeit? Ist wirklich dringend.". Die Frage war zögerlich. Was würde jetzt bitteschön wieder über ihn hereinbrechen? "Halbe Stunde.", grummelte er als Antwort, hoffte, sie würde reichen. Mehr würde Jack nicht bekommen. Er hatte langsam genug von Jack's Moraleinstellungen. Jack nickte und ging in sein Büro. Kurz darauf merkte John, wie Ianto sich wieder neben ihn kniete. Fast hätte er geseufzt. Er hatte den Kleinen eigentlich nur an Jack binden und dann wieder verschwinden wollen. Aber nein, der Kleine musste sich ja unbedingt an ihn hängen. John bemerkte die Donoutschachtel auf dem Tisch. Er hasste diese Dinger. Aber Ianto schien sie zu lieben. „Möchtest du einen Donout, Ianto?". Ianto sah ihn verwundert und gleichzeitig glücklich an. Dann nickte er. John nahm sich einen nicht ganz so klebrigen und brach ihn in kleine Stücke. Nachdem er Ianto mit dem halben Donout gefüttert hatte, berührte Ianto ihn leicht am Bein. Als John nach unten sah, hielt Ianto ihm selbst ein Stück des Gebäcks hin. John schluckte. Das war ein großer Vertrauensbeweis. Als Ianto sein zögern bemerkte, sah er traurig nach unten. Schweren Herzens nahm John das Stück. „Danke.". Dann schob er sich das Gebäckstück in den Mund. Ianto sah freudig auf, strahlte John fast. John musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sie waren ihm viel zu süß. Und vorallem zu klebrig. Wo er herkam gab es aufgrund des Krieges keine Süßigkeiten. Er war damit nicht aufgewachsen. Hinzu kam, dass seine Spezies keine sonderlich hohe Zuckertoleranz hatte. Für ihn waren diese kleinen Kreise die reinste Folter.

Als John in den Raum kam, sah Jack erleichtert auf. „Was war so wichtig, dass du mich von der Arbeit, welche wohlgemerkt nur für dich wichtig ist, Jack, wegreißen musstest?", fragte John genervt. „Ianto hat gefragt, ob er sich dir anbieten dürfte. Ich meinte, dass er das gerne tun könne.". Genervt sah John ihn an. „Na los, Jack, das war doch bestimmt noch nicht alles.". Jack schluckte schwer. Dann seufzte er resigniert. „Ich weiß, du hast keinen Grund das Angebot auszuschlagen. Nicht im geringsten. Aber bitte, ich flehe dich an, lehne es ab.". Flehentlich sah Jack seinem ehemaligen Partner in die Augen. „Wir werden sehen.", kam die unterkühlte Antwort. Entsetzt sah Jack ihm hinterher. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte zu John „John, das kannst du nicht machen!", sagte Jack entsetzt. „Ach wirklich? Wie du sagtest, ich habe keinen Grund es nicht zu tun.".

Fasziniert sah er auf den flachen Bildschirm. Master John hatte gesagt, er solle den Bildschirm genau beobachten. Und sobald die Bilder auf dem Bildschirm stoppten, sollte er Master John sofort Bescheid sagen. Vorsichtig sah er zur Donoutschachtel. Master John meinte, er könne sich ruhig welche nehmen. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte lieber gefüttert werden. Aber nur von Master John. Heute morgen hatte Master ihn gefüttert. Das hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Master hatte ihm zu schnell zu große Stücke gegeben. Und er hatte Master's Finger nicht ablecken dürfen. Und Master hatte immer zu fest gegen seine Lippen gedrückt. Am schlimmsten war gewesen, dass er Master's Finger nicht hatte ablecken dürfen. Am liebsten würde er Master John gehören und nicht Master. Aber er wusste, dass das nur Wunschdenken war. Am Morgen hatte Master John etwas seltsames gesagt. Das er bald lernen würde, mit Besteck zu essen. Er hatte noch nie alleine von Besteck gegessen. Er hatte Angst davor. Plötzlich kamen die Bilder auf dem Bildschirm zum stehen. Hektisch stand er auf und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Richtung, in die Master John gegangen war. „Master John, Master John, die Bilder bewegen sich nicht mehr."

„Master John, Master John, die Bilder bewegen sich nicht mehr.". John horchte auf. Endlich. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass es noch länger dauern würde. Er stürmte an Ianto vorbei. Am Computer standen bereits Owen und Tosh. Hinter ihm kam Jack zum stehen. Intensiv sah er sich die 15 Bilder an. Es waren einige bekannte Gesichter darunter. Aber eines würde er nie vergessen. „Der. Er leitet das wohl größte Tariningscenter überhaupt. Fast 20 000 Sklaven. Wenn einer etwas weiß, dann er.". Tosh klickte auf das Bild und öffnete damit eine Akte. „Erasmus Zacharias DeSalvio.", las Gwen laut vor. Erschrocken drehte John sich zur Seite. Wo kam die denn her? „Wie können wir den Mistkerl finden?", fragte Jack durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Durch den Chip in der Schulter des Kleine.", antwortete John während er weiter in der Akte las. Als er bemekrte, dass alle ihn anstarrten, sah er fragend in die Runde. Owen sah John verwirrt an. „Welcher Chip?"

„Wird er die Behandlung durchstehen?", fragte die Frau mit den Mandelaugen. Weinend drückte er sich weiter in die kleine Ecke. Master und Master John wollten ihn schon wieder Untersuchen lassen. Er wollte nicht mehr untersucht werden. Das tat immer weh. „Er wird sie wohl oder über akzeptieren müssen.", antwortete der Arzt, während er Geräte bereitlegte. Panik lähmte seinen Körper. Akzeptieren. Sein voriger Besitzer meinte oft, er müsse 'es' akzeptieren. Danach hatte er ihn immer sehr gewaltsam genommen. Nie hatte er etwas bekommen, was es leichter machte. Manchmal hatte Besitzer vorher seinen Mund benutzt. Dann hatte es nicht ganz so sehr wehgetan. Er mekrte kaum, dass er mit Master zum Behandlungstisch ging.

Panisch setzte Ianto sich auf den Tisch. Er schien total abwesend zu sein. „Ianto, kannst du mich hören?", fragte Owen und stellte sich vor Ianto. Dieser nickte leicht. „Gut, ich werde dich jetzt noch einmal untersuchen. Es wird nicht wehtun.". Ianto sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er schien ihn gar nicht wirklich zu verstehen. „Bitte,Sir, Ianto's Loch ist immer noch nicht ganz verheilt. Ianto fleht darum, nach der Benutzung etwas Salbe auftragen zu dürfen. Bitte, Sir.", weinte Ianto. Owen ließ den Kopf hängen. Ganz große Klasse. Hinter sich hörte er, wie jemand sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Wahrscheinlich Gwen. „Ianto, hast du verstanden, was ich gemeint habe?", fragte Owen eindringlich. Ianto sah ihn weiterhin nur mit großen Augen an. „Okay. Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu. Du wirst nur untersucht. Nichts weiter. Ich werde deinen Oberkörper auf Verletzungen scannen. So wie ich vor einigen Tagen mit deinem Kopf gemacht habe. Verstanden?". Ianto nickte, aber man sah ihm an, dass er Owen nicht ein Wort glaubte.

„Ich habe alles, was ich brauche.", murmelte Owen und gab Tosh den kleinen Scanner. Dann sah er Ianto an und nickte. Augenblicklich strüzte Ianto sich neben John. Dieser fing ihn abwesend an zu kraulen. Jack bemerkte, wie ihm Tränen in den Augen brannten, als Ianto seine Arme schutzsuchend um eines von John's Beinen schlang. „Der Chip wird durch einen Code aktiviert. Keine Ahnung, was das für einer ist. Dann werden automatisch Daten auf den nächsten Datenträger, welcher nicht der Chip ist, übertragen. Mit Datum und Uhrzeit von der Ankunft des Trainers. Der kann euch dann zu DeSalvio führen.". Tosh, welche John aufmerksam zugehört hatte, fing augenblicklich an, die Daten des Chips zu entschlüsseln. „Das kann noch einige Zeit dauern.", murmelte sie. Owen sah in die Runde. „Ich könnte einen Drink vertragen.".Die andern beiden nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Verwirrt drehte Jack sich zu John um. „Kommst du nicht mit?". John schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist nicht nach einem Drink. Ich bleibe hier und warte in deinem Büro.". Jack sah John verdutzt an. Das war das erste mal, seit er John kannte, dass dieser keine Lust auf einen Drink hatte. In ihm zerbrach eine Welt und gleichzeitig stieg eine Panikwelle in ihm auf, als Ianto hoffnungsvoll zu John aufsah. 


	5. Chapter 5

Erfreut ging er hinter Master John her. Jetzt waren nur noch die hübsche Frau, Master John und er im Gebäude. Nachdem Master John sich gesetzt hatte, atmete er tief durch und kniete sich hint. Master John musste schon einmal einen Sklaven besessen haben, dennn Master John merkte, dass er anders kniete. In der Bettel - Position. So hatte sie sein voriger Besitzer immer genannt. Master John zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was willst du?", zischte Master John. Wimmernd senkte er den Kopf. Vielleicht wollte Master John ihn ja gar nicht haben? "Ianto... Ianto würde sich Master John gerne anbieten. Ianto hat viel gelernt, Ianto kann Master John befriedigen und...". "Nein.". Überrascht und verletzt sah er auf. "Nein?", fragte er mit weinerlicher Stimme. War er wirklich so unansehlich? Wahrscheinlich hatte Master ihm deshalb die Erlaubnis gegeben. Weil Master wusste, dass Master John etwas häßliches wie ihn nicht wollte. Leicht strich Master John ihm über die Wange. "Ich möchte erst, dass du dich richtig erholst. Dann reden wir weiter. Möchtest du vielleicht noch etwas anderes machen?". Vorsichtig sah er Master John an. War das Angebot ernst gemeint? Master John lächelte ihn an und wischte ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Er überlegte. Dann nickte er schüchtern. "Ianto würde gerne lesen und schreiben lernen, Master John.", flüsterte er verlegen. Hoffentlich war die Bitte nicht zu unverschämt. Hoffentlich hielt Master John ihn nicht für einen noch größeren Dummkopf. Master John nickte. "Gut, das kann ich dir beibringen.", antwortete Master John. Begeistert nickte er. Dann wurde ihm klar, was er gerade tat. "Wenn... wenn Master John die Zeit faür hat.", fügte er leise hinzu. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Master John.

"Siehst du? Und jetzt wieder hoch.". Freudig sah er Master John an. Dann strich er fasziniert über die Buchstaben, die er gerade geschrieben hatte. Zuerst hatte Master John ihm das Alphabet beigebracht. Dann hatte Master John ihn seinen Namen schreiben lassen und dann den von Master John. "Jetzt kannst du schonmal deinen Namen schreiben. Und wenn du noch etwas mehr übst, kannst du bald alles schreiben, was du möchtest.", sagte Master John leise und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Haare. Vorsichtig schloss er die Augen, wollte diesen Moment noch ein bisschen genießen. Das fühlte sich so schön an. "Alles in ordnung? Tut dir etwas weh?", fragte Master John plötzlich besorgt. Erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er wieder weinte. "Nein Master John. Es... es fühlte sich nur sehr gut an.", murmelte er beschämt. Master John strich ihm erneut über die Haare. "Das ist doch gut. Kein Grund zu weinen.". Überrascht sah er Master John an. Dann lächelte er. Plötzlich hörte er das seltsame Geräusch von der Tür. Master kam zurück. "Zeig' doch mal Jack, wie fleißig du warst.", forderte Master John ihn auf. Noch bevor er aufstehen konnte, stürmte Master in den Raum. "Ich warne dich, solltest du es auch nur gewagt ha...", fing Master an zu brüllen, stoppte aber apprubt. Was hatte Master sagen wollen? Bestimmt war Master wegen ihm so wütend. "Hör' auf hier rumzubrüllen, Jack. Ich bin nur deinen Pflichten nachgekommen.". Bei diesem Satz schlug Master Master John mit der Faust ins Gesicht. "Du mieses, kleines Arschloch. Was hast du ihm bloß angetan?". Er glaubte nicht, dass Master John antworten konnte. Master würgte Master John. "Bitte Master, aufhören Ianto fleht euch an, Master, bitte lasst Master John los. Master John hat Ianto schreiben beigebracht, Es... es ist nicht viel, Ianto macht es nie wieder, Ianto verspricht es, nur bitte hört auf, Master John weh zu tun.", flehte er Master an. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er in Position gegangen war. Er hörte, wie Master John nach Luft schnappte. "Das dauert keine drei Stunden.", zischte Master und ging nzum ätter fielen auf den Boden, auch das, auf dem Master John das Alphabet geschrieben hatte. Master's Name wurde gerufen, er konnte nicht einordnen, welche Stimmen es waren. Dann war alles plötzlich vorbei. Master berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Angst vor Master. "Ianto? Ianto bitte, ich...". So gut er konnte, wich er zurück. Er wollte nicht von Master berührt werden. Master war so wütend. "Wir müssen reden, Jack. Jetzt!", knurrte Master John Master an. 

"Sag' mal Jack, was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht? Stürmst ins Büro, brüllst rum wie ein wildes Tier und erschreckst den Kleinen fast zu Tode. Was hast du erwartet? Das er dir dankbar um den Hals fällt und alles so wie früher wird? Denn dann habe ich ein paar Neuigkeiten für dich: Das wird nie wieder passieren. Und wenn du so weiter machst, wird er nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", brüllte John ihn an. Jack zuckte überrascht zusammen. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er John kannte, hatte John nicht einmal gebrüllt. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, gedacht hatte er sich gar nichts. Er hatte einfach nur Angst um Ianto gehabt. "Oh, doch soviel? Ich reiß mir hier den Arsch auf, damit der Kleine mal irgendwann vielleicht halbwegs normal leben kann, welches wohlgemerkt deine Aufgabe ist und nicht meine und was tust du? Du machst alles wieder kaputt. So wird er nie eigenständig. Ich versuche alles um ihn an dich zu binden und nicht an mich. Und selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde, würdest du mir die ganze Arbeit abnehmen.". John holte tief Luft, bevor er weiterredete. "Er hat Angst vor dir, Jack. So panische Angst, dass er mittlerweile alles tun würde, nur damit du nicht wieder wütend wirst. Du musst einsehen, dass er zerbrechlich ist. Nicht mehr der Ianto, der er mal war. Weißt du eigentlich, wie stolz er war, bis du ins Büro geplatzt bist? Er war so stolz, dass er seinen Namen schreiben konnte, er wäre fast geplatzt! Und weißt du, was er jetzt wahrscheinlich denkt? Das er böse war, weil er schreiben lernen wollte. Weißt du, wie viel Arbeit das wird, bis der wieder frewillig einen Stift in die Hand nimmt?". Jack war immer mehr in sich zusammengefallen. Er hatte Ianto keine Angst machen wollen. Wirklich nicht. "Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er erstickt. John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du musst dich bei jemand anderem entschuldigen.", murmelte John erschöpft. Dann drehte er sich um. "Wenn du wütend bist Jack, bitte. Aber vergiß nicht, dass man sich vor Kindern auch nicht streitet.".

Weinend räumte er die Papiere wieder auf Master's Schreibtisch. Er hatte dummerweise gedacht, er wäre es wirklich wert, schreiben zu lernen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das nur ein weiters, leeres Versprechen war. Wie dumm er doch war! Er bemerkte, dass einen der Blätter zerissen war. Sollte er das auch zurück auf den Schreibtisch legen? Er drehte die beiden Hälften um und brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Dass war das Blatt mit Master John's und seinen Namen. Erst schön, ordentlich und elegant und dann krikkelig, schief und hässlich. Vielleicht, wenn er ab jetzt ganz, ganz lieb war, durfte er das Blatt behalten? Master kam in den Raum. Panisch sah er sich um. Wo war Master John? Immernoch weinend kniete er sich ordentlich hin. Wo war Master John? "Wenn... wenn du willst, kannst... kannst du auch aufstehen.", bot Master ihm zögerlich an. Wieso war Master John nicht hier? Er blieb lieber knien. Er hatte zuviel Angst vor der Strafe. Vielleicht hatte Master Master John wehgetan? Vielleicht war das seine Strafe? Hoffentlich nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Master John etwas geschah. Aber wenn Master es so wollte? Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie Master John in den Raum kam. "Es tut mir Leid, Ianto. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken oder dir gar Angst machen. Ich... ich weiß auch nicht, was plötzlich mit mir los war. Kannst du... kannnst du mir verzeihen?", fragte Master schnell. Was meinte Master damit? Er verstand nicht. Wieso sollte er Master verzeihen? Master nickte. "Ich... ich verstehe.", murmelte Master. Dann bemerkt er das Papier in seiner Hand. Ängstlich umklammerte er es noch fester. "Was hast du denn da?", fragte Master und ging vor ihm in die Knie. "Bitte nicht wegnehmen, Master. Ianto ist ab jetzt lieb, hört nur noch auf Master. Macht nur noch die Dinge, die Master möchte. Nur bitte, nicht wegnehmen.", flehte er, bevor er er die Worte stoppen konnte. Master nickte abwesend und sah auf das Papier.

Wie betäubt sah Jack auf das zerissene Stück Papier. Wirklich nur Buchstaben. John hatte Ianto wirklich nur etwas schreiben beigebracht. Es war nur ein einfaches Stück Papier, dennoch bot Ianto ihm alles, was er konnte an, um es behalten zu dürfen. Jack musste sich beherrschen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er hatte Ianto versprochen, ihm schreiben beizubringen. Und er hatte es einfach vergessen. Wie gerne hatte Ianto das wohl gewollt, wenn er es geschafft hatte, diese Bitte wirklich zu äußern? "Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht.", murmelte Jack und gab Ianto das Papier zurück. Kein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Ianto's Gesicht. Stattdessen presste er die Papierhälften dicht an seine Brust. John hatte recht. Er hatte Ianto wieder zerstört. 

Begeistert stieß Tosh einen Freudenschrei aus. Erschrocken zuckte Owen zusammen. "Was ist denn mit dir los? Im Lotto gewonnen?", fragte Gwen grinsend. "Ich habe die Daten übermittelt bekommen! Heute in drei Wochen am London Eye.", rief sie. "Na ednlich.", stöhnte Jack erleichtert auf. Tosh lächelte erleichtert. Endlich gab es eine reale Chance, Ianto etwas mehr helfen zu können. Vielleicht hatte dieser DeSalvio ja doch ein Gegenmittel? "Gut, wir solten aber schon mindestens eine Woche vorher dort sein. Die kommen ganz gerne auch mal spontan.", rief John aus Jack's Büro. Verwundert sahen Tosh und Owen zu, wie John Ianto beim aufräumen hilf.

Mit großen Augen hörte er Master John zu. Er würde auf einen Ausflug mitgenommen werden? Das war was ganz neues. Er wurde noch nie auf einen Ausflug mitgenommen, auf dem man Spaß hatte. Zumindestens er hatte bei diesen Auflügen nie Spaß gehabt. Master John erzählte von einem großen Rad, welches Master John ihm zeigen wollte. Master John meinte, es sähe wunderschön aus, vorallem im Winter. Er wusste nicht, was Winter ist, aber er glaubte Master John. Hoffentlich erlaubte Master es.

Staunend sah er an dem großem Rad noch. Es war wirklich riesig! Leute stiegen in kleine Gondeln. Das würde er auch gerne machen. Schüchtern sah er erst zu Master, dann zu Master John. Vielleicht durfte er ja einmal, wenn er lieb fragte. Master bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte ihn an. "Willst du auch mal fahren?", fragte Master und deuetete auf das Rad. Erfreut nickte er. Aber dann wurde er unsicher. Und wenn Master nicht wollte? "Oh, das ist eine tolle Idee, Jack.", rief Master John vergnügt und stellte sich in die Schlange. Master lachte und deutete zu Master John. Glücklich stellte er sich neben Master John. Aber als er in einer der Gondeln saß, wurde er nervös. Was, wenn er rausfiel? Vorsichtig wollte er auf die Knie gehen, wurde aber von Master John festgehalten. "Nicht hier.". Enttäuscht sah er Master John an. Dann nickte er. Er wolte lieb sein. Aber als die Gondel sich anfing zu bewegen, hielt er sich panisch an Master fest. Er hatte Angst, er wollte wieder raus. Wimmernd drückte er sein Gesicht in Master's Mantel. Vielleicht würde es ganz schnell vorbei sein. "Hey, Ianto. Sieh' mas aus der Gondel. Das gefällt dir bestimmt.", flüsterte Master leise in sein Ohr. Ängstlich bewegte er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Begeistert blickte er in die Ferne. Dann nach unten. Da war alles so klein. Wie Insekten. Dann drehte er sich zur anderen Seite um. Da war der große Turm mit der schönen Melodie. Und Wasser. Das sah alles so schön aus.

Zufrieden sah er zu, wie der Kleine sich neugierig umsah. Glücklich. Er hatte einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Den hatte Ianto noch nie gehabt. John lächelte und sah sich ebenfalls um. Er blieb bei seiner Meinung: Die Menschen des 21. Jahrhunderts waren primitiv. Aber mittlerweile konnte er sehen, was Jack an dieser Welt fand. Sie hatte etwas klassisches. Etwas, aus den Geschichtsbüchern. Er hatte den Big Ben noch nie in echt gesehen. In seiner Zeit war er schon längst zerstört. Nachdenklich sah John in die Ferne. Ebenso war das Folter - Museum ab dem 29. Jahrhundert wieder als Verließ verwendet worden. Aber hier, in dieser Zeit, würde er es gerne einmal sehen. Es ging wieder nach unten und Ianto setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Aber egal wie seh John in dieses Museum wollte, er wusste nicht, was bei Ianto's Training für Instrumente verwendet wurden. Und das würde er ihm nicht antun. Egal was Jack dachte.

Durch das Piepsen ihres Laptops wurde Toshiko aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Müde setzte sie ihre Brille auf und sah auf den Bildschirm. "Das kann doch nicht... Mist!.", rief sie aufgebracht. Hektisch wählte sie Jack's Nummer. "Ja?", kam es vergnügt vom anderen Ende der Leitung. "Wir haben ein Riesenproblem, der Trainer kommt schon morgen.", rief Tosh aufgebracht. "Wir sind sofort unterwegs. Weg die anderen auf.", antwortete Jack und legte auf. Schnell sah Tosh an sich runter, Jeans und T-Shirt. Gut. Damit konnte man raus. "Owen wach auf, ein Notfall.", riss Tosh Owen aus dem Schlaf und rannte zu Gwen's Zimmer.

Nervös wartete er in einem der Zimmer. Master und Master John mussten mit den anderen reden. Das dauerte schon sehr lange. Die Melodie hatte schon sieben mal gespielt. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Der Ausflug heute hatte ihm gut gefallen. Er würde gerne noch soviel mehr sehen. Nachdenklich sah er auf seine Hände. Es würde dunkel. Bald würden alle wieder schlafen gehen. Heute Nacht würde er gerne bei Master John schlafen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er das durfte. Master kam wieder in den Raum. "Na komm', Ianto. Es ist schon spät. Wir müssen morgen früh raus.", forderte Master auf. An der Tür drehte Master sich um. "Wieso kommst du nicht?", fragte Master verwirrt. "Dürfte Ianto heute Nacht vielleicht bei Master John schlafen, Master?", fragte er schüchtern. Master sah ihn traurig an und nickte. "Frag' aber erst John. Wenn er das nicht möchte, komm' wieder in mein Zimmer.", murmelte Master. Glücklich nickte er. Hoffentlich erlaubte Master John, dass er bei Master John schlafen durfte.


	6. Chapter 6

"Master John?", hörte er leise von der Tür. John drehte sich verwundert zu Ianto um. Dieser stand unsicher vor der Türschwelle. John bedeutete dem Kleinen, zu ihm zu kommen. "Was möchtest du?". Ianto kaute leichte auf seiner Unterlippe. Sie war schon leicht geschwollen. "Darf Ianto heute Nacht bei Master John schlafen?", fragte Ianto kaum hörbar. John überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. Ianto lächelte breit. "Vielen Dank, Master John." 

Traurig schüttete Jack sich ein weiteres Glas Whisky ein. Er würde alles dafür tun, Ianto hier zu haben. Ihn im Arm halten zu können. Aber er wusste, dass er verspielt hatte. Ianto hatte zwar keine Angst mehr vor ihm, dennoch versuchte Ianto so wenig Kontakt wie ihm möglich mit Jack zu halten. Und jetzt noch die Bitte, bei John schlafen zu dürfen. Jack wusste, dass John Ianto bisher nicht angerührt hatte. Aber Jack wusste auch, dass John Ianto nicht abgeneigt war, im Gegenteil. Er hoffte, John würde sich lange genug zurückhalten. Aber er konnte auch nicht Ianto's Blicke vergessen, die immer öfter an John hingen blieben. Meist dann, wenn Ianto dachte, niemand sieht hin. Wütend schmiss er das Glas gegen die Wand. Wenn er nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, könnten diese Blicke jetzt ihm gelten! Jack konnte einfach nicht Ianto's glückliches und dankbares Gesicht vergessen, als John diesen bescheuerten Zettel wieder zusammengeklebt hatte. Ianto hatte diesen Zettel in sein Tagebuch geklebt, auf die erste Seite. Ein dickes Lederbuch, welches Tosh ihm geschenkt hatte. Weinend setzte er sich auf das Bett. Er würde alles dafür geben und tun, damit dieses kleine, schüchterne Lächeln wieder ihm galt. Nich Tosh. Nicht John. Nicht Owen. Ihm.

Ein bisschen später saß er nachdenklich auf dem Bett. Master John war duschen. Er selber hatte schon heute Morgen geduscht. Endlich kam Master John aus dem Badezimmer. Fasziniert sah er Master John an. Master John war durchtrainiert. Missmutig sah er an sich herunter. Er hatte keine Muskeln. Deshalb wollte Master John ihn nicht. Er verstand jetzt. "Soll ich mehr anziehen?", fragte Master John und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Master John hatte nur eine Hose an. Verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, Master John, es stört Ianto nicht.". Wenigstens etwas wollte er haben, bevor Master John ihn wegschickte. Aber Master John zuckte nur mit den Schulten und legte sich neben ihm ins Bett. Er fasste einen Entschluss. "Master John?", fragte er leise. "Mmmmh?". "Dürfte Ianto Master John berühren?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, betete innerlich auf eine positive Antwort. "Nur über der Gürtellinie, Ianto.", antwortete Master John. Es klang irgendwie gleichgültig. Es war ihm egal, er freute sich. Er atmete tief durch. Hoffentlich war Master John danach nicht zu wütend auf ihn. Dann berührte mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig die von Master John.

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen. Schneller als ihm lieb war, waren Ianto's Lippen wieder verschwunden. Eine Zeitlang blieb er bewegungslos liegen, zu überrascht und geschockt von der zaghaften Geste. "Es tut mir Leid, Master John, Oanto wollte Master John nicht belästigen. Ianto wird wieder zu Master gehen, wenn...". John unterbrach den zitternden Ianto, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. "Wieso hast du das gemacht?", fragte John leise und nahm den Finger von Ianto's Lippen. Ianto zitterte sichtlich. "Ianto wollte es so gerne, Master John", kam die naive Antwort. Der Kleine hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er damit angerichtet hatte. John überlegte kurz. Er wollte lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen. "Weil du dich verpflichtet gefühlt hast?", fragte er weiter. Ianto schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse?". Diesmal nickte Ianto begeistert. Dann plötzlich fiel die Freude von Ianto's Gesicht. "Aber Ianto weiß nicht genau, wie das geht.", gab er kleinlaut zu. Verwundert zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. "Woher wusstest du dann, was du machst?". "Ianto hat es bei dem Rad gesehen, Master John. Bei... bei einer Frau und einem Mann.", flüsterte Ianto leise. "Gut. Die Regeln sind ganz einfach.", fing John an und lächelte, als Ianto hoffnungsvoll aufsah. "Keine Verpflichtungen, es werden nur die Dinge gemacht, die du auch möchtest. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, wenn es dir niht gefällt, wehr' dich.", murmelte John.

Master John küsste ihn. Sogar mit Zunge! Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Niemand hatte ihn bisher küssen wollen. Master John berührte mit seiner Zunge seine. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Er versuchte, Master John's Hose aufzumachen. Das konnte er, das war etwas, was er kannte, etwas, dass er konnte. Aber Master John hielt seine Hand fest und hörte auf, ihn zu küssen. Er bemerkte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? "Ianto, es geht um dich.", flüsterte Master John. Seine Stimme hörte sich seltsam rau an. War Master John vielleicht krank? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es ging nie um ihn. Dafür war er nicht gut genug. Dafür würde er auch nie gut genug sein. Trotzdem küsste Master John seinen Oberkörper. Kleine Küsse, überall. Es fühlte sich schön an. Als Master John an seiner Hose angekommen war, stoppte Master John. Natürlich. Es widerte Master John an. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich und keuchte verwundert auf. Er war erregt. Richtig erregt! Verlegen sah er zur Seite. Master John musste wirklich sehr angewidert von ihm sein. "Möchtest du weitermachen?", fragte Master John zögerlich. Beschämt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte Master John nicht noch mehr anwidern. Master John nickte und legte sich neben ihn. Schnell drehte er sich zur Seite, zu beschämt, um Master John anzusehen. Master John legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Das fühlte sich gut an. Zu gut für ihn. Leise fing er an zu weinen. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte Master John beschämt. Bevor er einschlief, nahm Master John seine Hand von seiner Schulter. Am liebsten hätte er sie festgehalten, aber er wollte sich noch mehr Ärger ersparen. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde es nicht mehr machen.", murmelte Master John.

Nachdem der Kleine eingeschlafen war, stand John auf. Er hatte den Kleinen nicht wehtun wollen. John hatte ihm nur zeigen wollen, dass es auch schön sein konnte, berührt zu werden. Und jetzt hatte Ianto sich in den Schlaf weinen müssen. Morgen würde er hoffentlich mehr erfahren. Erschöpft fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Er betete nur, dass DeSalvio noch da war, wo auch immer 'Da' sein mag. Er wollte diesem kleinem, dreckigen Bastard die Kehle aufschlitzen. Dann zurückholen, nur um es wieder zu tun. Immer und immer wieder. Nachdenklich sah er zu Ianto. Der Kleine hatte sich prächtig entwickelt. Er hatte gelernt mit Besteck zu essen und verschiedene technische Geräte zu bedienen. Lesen und schreiben konnte Ianto mittlerweile ganz gut, die Grundlagen der Mathematik hatte Ianto ebenfalls schon gelernt. Aber sehr zu John's Bedauern hatte Ianto sich auch von Jack entfernt. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Das Ianto heute bei Jack Schutz gesucht hatte, war die einzige Interaktion seit langem, die von Ianto ausgegangen musste er nur noch lernen, dass er niemanden Master nennen musste. Leise legte John sich wieder ins Bett, achtete ganz genau darauf, Ianto nicht zu berühren. Er wollte den Kleinen nicht noch mehr ängstigen.

Nervös lag er im Bett und wartete darauf, dass Master John aufwachte. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Master John war erregt, aber er hatte keine Erlaubnis, Master John dort zu berühren. Für gewöhnlich würde er jetzt Frühstück machen, aber Miss Toshiko meinte, sie würden essen gehen. Miss Toshiko war sehr nett zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man einen Computer bedient. Und Dr. Owen hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man kleine Wunden versorgte. Er hatte sogar mithelfen dürfen, Miss Gwen zu versorgen, als sie sich leicht verletzt hatte. Vor Master hatte er aber immernoch ein bisschen Angst. Aber Master John war immer nett zu ihm gewesen. Und nun hatte Master John ihn sogar geküsst. Er hätte so gerne weitergemacht, aber er hatte Master John nicht noch mehr beschämen wollen. Vielleicht, wenn er brav war, bekam er ja noch einen Kuss? Er war von dem Kuss erregt geworden. Er wusste nicht, wieso, sowas war ihm bisher noch nie passiert. Es hatte sich irgendwie seltsam angefühlt. Er hoffte, dass er nichts falsches gemacht hatte.

Als sich neben ihm etwas bewegte, fuhr John hoch. Wo war seine Waffe? Augenblicklich stoppte die Bewegung neben ihm. "Es tut mir Leid, Master John. Ianto wollte euch nicht wecken.", hörte er ein leises wimmern. Erleichtert atmete John auf und legte die Waffe wieder richtig unter das Kopfkissen. Dann legte er sich wieder neben Ianto. "Ist schon gut.", mrmelte John und strich dem Kleinen leicht über die Schulter. Dann fiel ihm wieder das beschämte Gesicht von Ianto ein, als John ihm die Hose hatte öffnen wollen. "Ich gehe duschen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du danach ebenfalls duschen.", murmelte John. Die Gestalt neben ihm zitterte leicht und nickte. Als er beinahe an der Tür zum Bad war, hörte er ein leises schniefen. Geschockt drehte er sich um. Ianto lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett. "Ianto? Tut dir etwas weh?", fragte John und stürzte zu dem Bett.

Panisch versteifte er sich. Er hatte Master John nicht wütend machen wollen. Jetzt darf er bestimmt nicht mehr hier bei Master John bleiben. "Nein, Master John, Ianto tut nichts weh.", murmelte er und wischte sich rasch die Tränen vom Gesicht. Er musste für Master John sauber sein. "Wieso weinst du dann?", fragte Master John. Es klang verwirrt. Dann nahm Master John ihn in den Arm. "Weil Ianto alles falsch macht. Ianto macht immer alles falsch. Ianto enttäuscht Master John so oft, genauso wie gestern Nacht. Und jetzt will Master John Ianto nicht mehr haben. Aber Ianto will nicht mehr zu Master. Ianto möchte bei Master John bleiben, aber Master John möchte Ianto bestimmt nicht mehr, weil Ianto keinen Nutzen für Master John hat.", weinte er und drückte sich in Master John's Umarmung. Solange es ihm noch gestattet war. Master John strich ihm über den Rücken. Das fühlte sich wunderbar an. Aber er war es nicht wert. Und er würde es auch nie sein. "Hey, das stimmt doch nicht.", flüsterte Master John in sein Ohr. "Du warst lieb, sehr lieb sogar. Du enttäuschst mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast dich so schön entwickelt.", flüsterte Master John weiter in sein Ohr. Er würde es so gerne glauben. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. "An Ianto ist gar nicht schön. Ianto ist hässlich.", flüsterte er niedergeschlagen. Tränen lief auf Master John's Oberkörper. Er machte Master John schmutzig. Trotzdem streichelte Master John ihn weiter. "So ein Quatsch. Ich finde, du bist wunderschön. Am liebsten mag ich dein Lächeln. Immer wenn du etwas neues lernst, lächelst du. Dabei strahlen dann deine Augen. Sie sind wunderschön braun. Wie Schokolade. Weißt du, was Schokolade ist?". Er nickte leicht. Er mochte Schokolade, am liebsten die ganz dunkle. Dr. Owen gab sie ihm hin und wieder. Aber Ianto hat keine Muskeln. Und Ianto ist dumm. Ianto weiß nicht einmal, wie Ianto Master John befriedigen kann.", murmelte er trotzig. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Master John dachte, er sei schön. "Du bist nicht dumm. Du lernst sehr schnell. Du kannst lesen und schreiben, sogar schon ein bisschen Mathe. Und immer, wenn du etwas ncht weißt, fragst du nach. Das ist sehr schlau. Und das du nicht so viele Muskeln hast, wie ich, mag ich. Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, warst du ganz dürr. Das war nicht schön. Aber jetzt bist du nicht mehr dürr, sondern so wie vorher.", flüsterte Master John. Er nickte leicht. Das klang so schön. Hieß das, dass Master John ihn bleiben ließ? "Wieso möchtest du denn nicht zurück zu Jack?", fragte Master John leise. Vorsichtig krabbelte er von Master John's Schoß. "Ianto mag Master John lieber als Master. Ianto weiß nicht, wieso.", gab er leise zu. Master John stand auf. "Hast du noch Angst vor Jack?". Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Es stimmte schon fast. Er hatte nur noch Angst vor Master, wenn Master wütend wurde. Master John nickte. "Gut. Das ist gut. Ich möchte, dass du etwas neues lernst. Es ist etwas schwerer, deshalb musst du es nicht sofort können.". Hastig nickte er. Wenn Master John wollte, dass er etwas neues lernte, musste das wichtig sein. "Gut. Ich möchte, dass du Jack und mich bei unseren Namen nennst. Ohne 'Master' davor. Kannst du das tun?", fragte Master John und sah ihn an. Verwirrt sah er Master John an, nickte dann aber. Master John lächelte und ging ins Bad. Er wusste nicht, ob er das tun konnte. Aber er würde es auf jeden Fall probieren. Er wollte Master John auf jedenfall zufrieden stellen. Er legte ein paar Anziehsachen für Master John und sich selbst raus. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster. Er wollte nochmal mit dem großen Rad fahren. Vom Fenster aus konnte er es sehen. Hoffentlich durfte er nochmal. Er wollte nochmal alles so klein sehen.

Nervös ging er neben Miss Toshiko her. Master meinte, Miss Toshiko würde ihm die Stadt zeigen. Aber wieso durfte er nicht bei Master oder Master John bleiben? "Und Ianto, möchtest du etwas bestimmtes machen?", fragte Miss Toshiko lächelnd. Er nickte und sah zu dem großen Rad. "Ianto würde gerne damit fahren, Miss Toshiko."

Fieberhaft überlegte Tosh, wie sie antworten sollte. Sie konnte nicht 'Nein' sagen, so hoffnungsvoll wie Ianto sie ansah. Aber Jack würde sich jeden Moment mit dem früheren Trainer von Ianto treffen. Sie lächelte. "Eine tolle Idee, Ianto. Aber laß und das erst ganz am Schluss machen, dann haben wir etwas, wo wir uns die ganze Zeit drauf freuen können.". Ianto lächelte zaghaft zurück und nickte. 

"Gwen. Owen. Habt ihr schon etwas?", fragte Jack über seine Kopfhörer. "Nein, ihr?", kam Owen's gelangweilte Antwort. Jack konnte es ihm kaum verübeln. Er verneinte. Der Kerl war seit bereits 20 Minuten überfällig. Plötzlich stieß John ihn an. "Der da. Weißes Hemd, braune Jacke, schwarze Hose.", murmelte John ihm zu. Jack folgte John's Blick. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Jack. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fehler machen. John verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt wo uch darüber nachdenke, fällt mir wieder ein, dass im 21. Jahrhundert hat jeder eine Illusionsuhr. Standard. Hast recht, mein Fehler.", zischte John sarkastisch. "Gwen, Owen. Wir haben ihn.", alarmierte Jack seine Kollegen und gab ihnen eine genaue Beschreibung.

Begeistert sah er sich um. Einen so großen Turm hatte er noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen. "Das ist der Big Ben.", erklärte Miss Toshiko ihm. "Und er spielt eine schöne Melodie. Jede Stunde, richtig?", fragte er. Miss Toshiko nickte und er lächelte erfreut. Er hatte etwas richtig gemacht. Sogar aus dem Gedächtnis. "Miss Toshiko?", fragte er und drehte sich zu Miss Toshiko um. Als sie ihn ansah lächelte sie wieder. Miss schien immer zu lächeln. "Ianto gefällt der Ausflug sehr, Miss Toshiko. Vielen Dank.", bedankte er sich. Er log nicht. Er musste so gut wie nie lügen, seit er bei Master war. Das gefiel ihm. "Dann hat sich der Ausflug ja gelohnt, nicht war?", fragte Miss Toshiko. Glücklich nickte er. 

"Hören Sie, wir wollen nur wissen, wo DeSalvio ist. Wenn wir dies wissen und ihn auch gefunden haben, können sie gerne gehen.", versuchte Gwen zum wiederholten Male den gefesselten Mann ihr gegenüber zum reden zu bringen. Dieser sah Gwen allerdings auch weiterhin stumm an. "Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie unsere Sprache sprechen.", stöhnte sie genervt auf. "Gwen? Ich mach das.". Erschrocken zuckte Gwen zusammen, als John sie ansprach. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. Nur weil Jack ihm vertraute, musste sie das nicht auch tun. Dann zuckte sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst.". Dann ging sie raus. John aber blieb einfach an der Tür stehen. Erst als der andere Mann anfing, unsicher zu werden, setzte er sich. "Du kleines, dreckiges Arschloch hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Möglichkeit Eins, du sagst uns, wo DeSalvio steckt. Du sagst uns genaue Zeit, genauer Ort und den genauen Planeten.", forderte John. Endlich sah der andere auf. "Und die zweite Möglichkeit?", fragte er kalt. Wortlos hielt John eine mit einer bläulichen Flüßigkeit gefüllten Spritze hoch.

Tosh sah zu, wie Ianto nachdenklich aus der Gondel sah. "Miss Toshiko, was ist Liebe?", fragte Ianto überraschend. Verwirrt sah Tosh ihn an. "Wo hast du denn das her?", fragte sie. Tosh hatte ein bisschen Angst vor der Antwort. Innerlich betete sie, dass John damit nichts zu tun hatte. "Aus dem Fernsehen, Miss Toshiko.", flüsterte Ianto bedrückt und sah nach unten. "Ist nicht schlimm. Ich war nur neugierig", beruhigte Tosh Ianto schnell. Hoffnungsvoll sah dieser auf. "Liebe ist ein Gefühl. Du hast ein komisches Gefühl, aber es ist nicht schlecht. Du fühlst immer, aber besonders stark, wenn du eine bestimmte Person siehst. Dann möchtest du am liebsten nur noch bei dieser Person sein. Aber du hast auch aof Angst. Angst, weil du nicht weißt, wie die andere Person regieren wird.", erklärte Tosh. Ianto nickte. Dann sah er sie verlegen an und dann wieder aus der Gondel. Tosh atmete tief durch. "Fühlst du das, was ich dir beschrieben habe, wenn du Jack siehst?", fragte Tosh mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Es brach ihr das Herz, als Ianto den Kopf schüttelte. "Und wenn du John siehst?", fragte sie, diesmal kaum hörbar. Jetzt nickte Ianto.

Miss Toshiko nickte und sah woanders hin. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Wieso erwarteten alle, dass er Master mochte? Es war ja nicht so, dass er Master abstoßend fand, er mochte Master einfach nur nicht, Master war perfekt. Perfektes Aussehen, perfektes Lächeln, perfektes Auftreten. Alles perfekt. Sowas mochte er nicht. Perfekt hieß, dass es bald ein hartes Erwachen gab. Master war zwar nett zu ihm, aber Master schien auch vollkommen überfordert zu sein. Master gab ihm noch nicht einmal Regeln. Dabei mochte er es, wenn alles ordentlich und geregelt war. Er hatte wirklich versucht, es Master zu sagen, aber Master hatte ihn ignoriert. Das war natürlich Master's gutes Recht, aber wieso dann das Angebot, dass er Master alles sagen konnte? Vielleicht wollte Master ihn ja verunsichern? Er merkte, wie wieder die Angst in ihm hochstieg. Wollte Master ihn mit Angst bestrafen? Wurde Master deshalb so oft so wütend? Weil er sonst keine Angst bekam? Denn wenn Master wütend wurde, bekam er immer sehr große Angst. Was, wenn Master ihn eines Tages als zu lästig empfand und ihn wegschickte? Er wusste nicht wirklich wie man alleine überlebte. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte sich immer jemand um ihn gekümmert. Aber nie so gut wie Master oder gar Master John. Schnell blinzelte er eine Träne weg. Wenn er wählen dürfte, würde er am liebsten bei Master John bleiben.


	7. Chapter 7

Zufrieden kam John aus dem Verhörraum. Erwartungsvoll sah Jack ihn an. "4824, Erde. Und wo zur Hölle liegt Chicago?", fragte John. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so wichtig. Was ist in der Spritze?". Als John die Augenbraue hochzog, beschloss Jack nicht weiter zu fragen. "Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber wie sollen wir nach Chicago kommen? Dazu noch eines, welches im 49. Jahrhundert liegt?", fragte Owen, leicht zynisch. "Das müssen wir erst im Hub nachsehen. Im 39. Jahrhundert nach dem großen Krieg wurden die Städte neu geordnet worden.", murmelte Jack und wählte Tosh's Nummer. "Tosh, wir müssen zurück nach Cardiff.", sagte Jack nur, bevor er direkt wieder auflegte

Tosh sah enttäuscht auf. Dabei hatte Ianto gerade so viel Spaß. Obwohl er nur Enten fütterte. Sie seufzte. "Ianto?", rief Tosh. Ianto drehte sich schnell zu ihr um. Er schien ihren Gesichtsausdruck lesen zu können, da er enttäuscht auf den Rest Brot sah. Dann sah er wieder Tosh an. "Und was mache ich mit dem restlichen Brot, Miss Toshiko?", fragte Ianto verwirrt. Tosh sah ihn begeistert an. Er hatte nicht von sich in der dritten Person gesprochen. Er hatte sich fast so wie früher angehört. Sie sah auf das restliche Brot. Es war nicht mehr viel. "Wir füttern die Enten zu Ende, was sonst?".

Als er wieder im Hotel war, sah er Master John beim packen zu. Das war doch eigentlich seine Aufgabe, oder? "Ma... John, darf ich helfen?", fragte er schüchtern. Master John sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin fertig. Hat dir der Ausflug mit Miss Toshiko gefallen?". Schnell nickte er. "Miss Toshiko war mit mir an dem Turm mit der schönen Melodie, dann sind wir mit dem großem Rad gefahren. Und am Ende haben wir Enten gefüttert.", erzählte er begeistert. Master John lächelte. "Ich werte das einfach mal als ein 'Ja' ab.". Verlegen sah er auf die Bettdecke und nickte. "Können wir hierbleiben?", fragte er schliesslich. Er würde so gerne hierbleiben. hier war es schön. Aber Master John seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber wir können bestimmt mal zurückkommen.". Traurug nickte er. Master John küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn. "Sieh' doch mal nach, ob Jack vielleicht Hilfe gebraucht. Und nicht vergessen: Nur Jack. Nichts anderes"

"Jack, kann ich etwas helfen?". Verwundert drehte der Angesprochene sich um. Ianto hatte ihn nicht Master genannt. Schnell überlegte Jack, dann nickte er. "Sicher, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe noch nicht mit meinen Sachen angefangen.". Er sagte nicht, wieso. Er hatte Angst, dass, wenn er nicht Inato's Sachen einpackte, dieser hierblieb. Und er wusste auch, dass diese Angst vollkommen unlogisch und unbegründet war. Nachdem alles aufgeräumt und eingepackt war, sah er Ianto an. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Ianto.", flüsterte Jack leise. Ianto nickte nur. Kein Lächeln, nicht für ihn. 

John bemerkte, wie Jack sich besorgt zu Ianto umdrehte. "Er schläft Jack. Was soll in den letzten 5 Minuten passiert sein? Er ist bestimmt vom Ausflug erschöpft, schläft wahrscheinlich die gesamte Fahrt durch.", grummelte John. Er war schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er Jack den Kuss mit Ianto schonend beibringen sollte. "Er wird nicht mehr zu mir zurückkommen, oder?", fragte Jack leise. John zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht, dass Jack sich noch mehr in seine Depression stürzte. Leise seufzte Jack. Er wusste, dass John ihn angelogen hatte. "Er meinte heute Morgen, dass er bei mir bleiben möchte.", murmelte John leise und vorsichtig. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Jack eine Träne über das Gesicht lief. "Er wird irgendwann ehr wollen, John.". Da war sie. Die Gelegenheit, auf die er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. "Ianto hat gestern einen Kuss injiziert. Ich bin darauf eingegangen.", sprudelte er so schnell er konnte heraus. Jack schloss die Augen. John hatte das Gefühl, Jack würde am liebsten auf ihn einschlagen. "Ich habe aufgehört, als er nicht mehr wollte. Es ist nicht mehr passiert.", fügte John hastig seiner Erklärung hinzu. "Was zur Hölle hast du dabei gedacht? Du bist viel unterwegs. Was willst du machen? Ihn mitnehmen?", schrie Jack ihn plötzlich an. Das hatte John nun ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Das war schlimmer als eine Tracht Prügel. "Master?", kam er plötzlich schläfrig von der Rückbank. Müde sah Ianto nach vorne. "Ganz toll, Jack. Wirklich große Klasse.", zischte John und drehte sich um. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ianto. Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen.", versicherte John. Ianto nickte und sah auf seine Hände. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich wieder Master gesagt habe.", flüsterte Ianto. John nickte und drehte sich wieder zu Jack. "Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht nur an mir, Jack. Und wenn eine Entscheidung irgendwann einmal kommt, werde ich mir schon etwas einfallen lassen."

Gespannt studierte sie die vor ihr ausgebreiteten Karten. Nicht nur Städte und Länder sind umbenannt worden worden, es kommt noch erschwerend hinzu, dass sich die Landplatten verschoben haben. "Und Tosh, was gefunden?", fragte Jack grinsend. Tosh warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Begriff er denn nicht, was davon abhing, diese Karten zu verstehen? "Nein, nichts. Mit diesen Karten komme ich nicht klar.", murmelte sie dann. Jack stellte sich neben sie und fuhr mit einem Finger über ein paar kleinere Inseln auf der Karte. Dann blickte er auf eine Karte der Gegenwart. Gebannt sah Tosh ihm zu. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Jack das Chicago der Zukunft finden würde. Dann deutete Jack auf die gegenwärtige Karte. "Hier. Chicago im 49. Jahrhundert ist die Stadt Aberdeen heute. ", murmelte Jack und seufzte. Tosh zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenigstens müssen wir dann nicht soweit fliegen.".

Master und Miss Gwen bereiteten etwas vor, dass sehr Gefährlich aussah. Sie legten viele Waffen auf einen Tisch. Er würde gerne wissen, wozu, aber er wusste nicht, ob er fragen durfte. Miss Toshiko und Dr. Owen tanzten langsam. Das sah so schön aus. Sehr vertraut. Ob er das auch lernen konnte. Ob Master John ihm das vielleicht beibringen würde?

"Und was machen wir mit Ianto, während wir DeSalvio suchen?", fragte Gwen während sie unterschiedlich Waffenmagazine neben die jeweiligen Waffen legte. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Wir können ihn nicht alleine lassen. Allerdings sind alle für die Mission unabkömmlich.", antwortete Jack. Gwen sah ihn nachdenklich an. Das beantwortete nicht wirklich ihre Frage. "Und?", fragte sie ungeduldig, als Jack nicht antwortete. Jack seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich frage mal John, ob wir ihn mitnehmen können." 

"Nein.". "Nein?", fragte Jack verwirrt nach. John nickte und legte weiterhin seine Waffen an. "Wieso nicht?". Wütend sah John auf. "Weil wir ihn einfach nicht mitnehmen können. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Was, wenn DeSalvio's Männer ihn wieder einfangen?", fragte John kühl. Jack antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass dies eine rein rhetorische Frage gewesen war. "Und was machen wir jetzt? Ihn hierlassen? Alleine?", fragte Jack ungläubig und blickte in Ianto's Richtung. Dieser schien etwas in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben. "Wieso nicht?", fragte John und zog seine Jack an. Fassungslos sah Jack seinen früheren Partner an. "Was meinst du mit 'Wieso nicht'? Vielleicht weil er nicht richtig für sich selbst sorgen kann?". John zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Mit dem vertrauen, welches du ihm gibst, ganz bestimmt nicht. Er weiß wie man kocht, wie man etwas wieder sauber macht und alles andere. Wir sind vielleicht drei Tage weg, Jack. In der Zeit wird es ihn kaum umbringen, wenn er die Wohnung nicht verlässt. Und selbst wenn, er ist nicht mehr das Kleine verängstigte Etwas, welches du gefunden hast. Er ist selbstständig genug, um ein paar Tage für sich selbst zu sorgen.", erklärte John. Jack verstand nicht. Das konnte John doch wohl nicht ernst meinen!

Als er merkte, dass sich Master John neben ihn setzte, sah er auf. Wieso sah master John ihn so seltsam an? Master John zog ihn näher zu sich. "Du weißt, dass Jack und ich für eine Weile wegmüssen, oder?", fragte Master John. Zögernd nickte er. Das hatte er mitbekommen, als Miss Toshiko telefoniert hatte. Aber was sollte das bedeuten? "Die anderen müssen ebenfalls mit. Es wäre zwar nur für eine kurze Zeit, aber du wärst alleine.". Panisch sah er auf und hielt sich an Master John fest. "Bitte, nicht gehen. Ich kann es besser versuchen, Ma... John, aber bitte lasst mich nicht alleine.", flehte er. Er hatte es doch so sehr versucht. Alles getan, um bei Master John bleiben zu dürfen. Master John zog hn noch näher. "Shhhh, kein Grund zu weinen.", flüsterte Master John und strich ihm durch die Haare. Beschämt sah er auf den Boden. "Wir kommen zurück. Es werden vielleicht zwei Tage, maximal drei. Und das auch nur, wenn ein Notfall vorliegt. Und wenn wir zurückkommen, habe ich schon eine Überraschung für dich. Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich sehr freuen.". Nachdenklich hörte er zu. Master John würde zurückkommen. Das war gut. "Bald?", fragte er schüchtern nach. Nur um sicher zu gehen. "Ganz bald. Wir werden ganz früh aufbrechen, damit wir so schnell es geht zurück sind. Und wenn du möchtest, können wir heute Abend etwas unternehmen.", schlug Master John vor. Hoffnungsvoll sah er auf. "Ohne Jack?", fragte er leise. Master John seufzte und nickte. "Ohne Jack.", bestätigte Master John und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Nachdenklich sah Jack Ianto an. Seit die beiden wieder in der Wohnung waren, hatte Ianto kein Wort gesagt. John war noch im Hub, müsste aber jeden Moment zurück sein. Nachdenklich setzte er sich Ianto gegenüber. "Freust du dich auf den Abend mit John?", fragte er schweren Herzens. Er konnte den Gedanken, dass Ianto mit John ausgehen wollte, kaum ertragen. Ianto nickte. "Ja. Schon sehr.". Dann zögerte Ianto kurz. "John meinte, dass er mich von früher kennt. Nicht gut, nur flüchtig, meinte John.", murmelte Ianto und sah Jack fragend an. "Kennt Ihr mich auch von früher, Jack?". Jack zögerte. Da war die Gelegenheit, auf die er gehofft hate. Aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war, Ianto alles zu sagen. Egal was John auch sagte, Jack glaubte nicht, dass Ianto es wirklich verkraften könnte, wenn er Ianto alles sagen würde, was früher war. Oder auch nur einen Bruchteil Jack zwang sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht.", log er. Ianto nickte und sah wieder auf den Tisch. Er schien die Lüge wirklich zu glauben. Als Jack hörte, wie die Wohnungstür aufging, drehte er sich um. Allerdings nicht schnell genug, um Ianto's strahlendes Lächeln zu übersehen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, bemerkte er sofort Ianto's erfreutes Lächeln. John lächelte leicht zurück. „Zieh' dich um, Ianto. Etwas schickes, aber keinen Anzug. Ich warte hier solange.", schlug John vor. Ianto nickte und lief schnell in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung. Als Jack sich zu ihm umdrehte, lief es John eiskalt den Rücken herunter. „Was? Ich habe ihn mehrmals zu dir geschickt. Und was machst du? Du oberdämlicher Volltrottel schickst ihn immer wieder weg. Und dann wunderst du dich, weshalb er Angst vor dir hat und nichts mit die zu tun haben möchte.", zischte John wütend und leise. Ianto sollte hiervon nichts mitbekommen. „Wenigstens leg' ich ihn nicht flach und erzähle ihm, dass ich ihn von frühe kenne!", erwiderte Jack kühl. John machte sich nicht die Mühe, Jack zu korrigieren. Wenn der einmal etwas glaubt, kann die Welt eine Apokalypse heraufbeschwören und er würde nur mit den Schultern zucken und an seiner Überzeugung festhalten. John hatte Ianto das erzählt, damit Ianto mehr Vertrauen zu ihm fasste. Und es nicht hinter seinem Rücken per Zufall rausfand und dann das schwer erarbeitete Vertrauen zunichte gemacht wurde..Abwartend sah John Jack an. „Und du?", fragte er atemlos. Als Jack den Kopf schüttelte ballte John die Fäuste. Warum zur Hölle konnte dieser Idiot nicht einmal nachdenken, bevor er irgendetwas machte? Zu Jack's Glück kam Ianto wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Nervös sah er sich um. Hier sah alles so edel aus. Viel teurer als da, wo die anderen für gewöhnlich mit ihm essen gingen. Verlegen sah er zurück auf die Karte. Er kannte davon nichts und die Preise waren sehr, sehr hoch. John sah ihn an und lächelte. „Such' dir einfach etwas aus. Geld spielt keine Rolle.". Trotzdem wusste er nicht ganz, was er wählen sollte, auch wenn John meinte, er könne alles wählen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon mag.", gab er leise flüsternd zu. John nickte verstehend und überflog seine Karte nochmal. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst Steaks mögen. Soll ich die für dich bestellen?", fragte John. Ianto nickte. „Und wenn ich das nicht mag, John?", fragte er verlegen. John zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte er etwas dummes gesagt? „Dann bestellst du etwas anderes. So einfach ist das.", grinste John

Traurig saß er vor seinem Drink. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall auch nur in der Nähe sein, wenn John und Ianto wieder nach Hause kamen. Er würde eh nur stören. Das hatte ihm Ianto ganz klar aufgezeigt. „Der Drink geht auf mich.", sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihm. Verwundert sah Jack auf. Es war nicht Ianto, aber es würde für heute Nacht gehen. „Gerne", lächelte er.

Niedergeschlagen saß sie auf der Couch und starrte das Weinglas an. „Gwen?". Gwen registrierte zwar, dass Rhys etwas sagte, reagierte aber nicht. Vielleicht würde sich der Wein ja schwarz färben, wenn sie es nur fest genug wollte. Würde zu ihrer Stimmung passen. „Gwen, Liebes. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rhys besorgt. Gwen schnaufte verächtlich. „Klar doch.", erwiderte sie tonlos. „Einer meiner besten Freunde ist vor einem Jahr verschwunden. Als wir ihn wiederfanden, war er total verängstigt. Er erkannte niemanden von uns und hielt sich für einen Sklaven. Wir haben versucht, ihn wieder halbwegs hinzubekommen. Versuchen es noch. Haben sogar Hilfe von einem richtigen Arschloch angenommen. Aber er konnte ihm helfen. Richtig helfen. Und was macht Jack? Er hilft nicht. Er hilft Ianto einfach nicht. Im Gegenteil, er schottet sich von ihm ab, erwartet, dass Ianto so reagiert wie früher. Bevor er verschwand. Und weißt du, worüber sich der Idiot aufregt? Das Ianto sich in John verliebt. Manchmal hasse ich Jack wirklich aus allertiefstem Herzen. Aber nicht im Moment. Im Moment würde ich ihn am liebsten erschießen. Dann erschlagen, ertränken, erwürgen, vergiften und aufschlitzen. Und ihn hängen. Immer und immer und immer wieder. Bis er es endlich kapiert. Weißt du Rhys, ich kann John auf den Tod nicht ab. Aber im Moment wünsche ich mir, dass John Ianto nimmt und mit ihm verschwindet. Irgendwo hin. Ohne es uns zu sagen. Es ist alles besser, als diese lieblose Behandlung, die Jack ihm erteilt. Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Nein Rhys, es geht mir nicht gut.".


	8. Chapter 8

Nervös saß er John gegenüber. Mit dem Essen waren sie fertig, aber was erwartete John jetzt von ihm? "Was möchtest du jetzt machen?", fragte John und hob kurz den Arm. Verlegen sah er zur Seite. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wählen zu dürfen. "Ich.. ich weiß es nicht.", gab er leise zu. Ein Kellner kam und John bezahlte. Es war eine hohe Geldsumme, aber er wusste nicht, wie viel genau. So schnell konnte er noch nicht rechnen. Als der Kellner wieder ging, sah John ihn nachdenklich an. "Wie wäre es mit Kino?",. Verwirrt sah er John an. "Was ist Kino?", fragte er leise. John zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Etwas ähnliches wie fernsehen, nur sehr viel größer.", erklärte John leise. Hatte er John traurig gemacht? Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er nickte leicht. "Gut, dann hoffen wir mal, das was Vernünftiges läuft.".

Traurig sah Tosh auf das Meer. Morgen würde sie in eine andere Zeit reisen. Und vielleicht nie mehr zurückkommen. Sie konnte es einfach immer noch nicht glauben, wie sich die Menschen entwickeln würden. Wahrscheinlich entwickeln würden, hatte Jack gesagt. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Das meiste, was Jack vorhergesagt hatte, war eingetroffen. Schnell wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Dann hörte Tosh, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloß fiel. "Okay, ich habe Hühnchen süß-sauer in Currysauce, Frühlingsrollen, Burritos, Nachos und Eis.", grinste Owen. Tosh prustete in ihren Kaffee. "Hast du auch noch etwas für die anderen Menschen übrig gelassen?", fragte sie kichernd als sie die großen Tüten sah. Unschuldig sah Owen sie an. "Andere Menschen?"

Nachdenklich fuhr John zurück zur Wohnung. Der Film war nichts für ihn gewesen. Zu viel handlung, zu wenig Action. Aber er schien ianto gefallen zu haben. Aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass das Ianto's erster Kinofilm gewesen ist. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, das Jack ihn noch nie in einen Film mitgenommen hatte. Nervös holte John tief Luft."Ianto?" Wir müssen reden.", brachte John mühsam hervor. neugierig drehte Ianto sich zu ihm. Aber als er John's Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde sein Blick ängstlich. "Habe... habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, John?", flüsterte Ianto panisch. John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, etwas anderes.", murmelte John und hielt den Wagen an. Weder er noch Ianto stiegen aus. "Wenn wir, also alle außer dir, wieder zurückkommen, wirst du vielleicht eine harte Entscheidung treffen müssen: Nachdem alle wieder in Cardiff sind, werde ich sehr wahrscheinlich wieder abreisen. Nicht sofort, aber länger als eine Woche werde ich wohl nicht bleiben. Ich bin.. Ich bin seit Jahren nicht länger als ein paar Wochen an einem Ort geblieben. Ich bereise die verschiedenen Planeten und Galaxien. Größtenteils nicht einmal in die Zeit. Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, unter denen du wählen kannst: Ich bleibe mit dir hier, du bleibst alleine hier und ich besuche, so oft ich kann oder du kommst mit. Solltest du dich für die letzte Möglichkeit entscheiden, müssen wir viel planen. Denn du kannst nicht meinen Lebensstil führen, er wäre zu gefährlich für dich.", er sah zu, wie Ianto angestrengt nachdachte. "Aber ich möchte, dass du dir das alles ganz genau überlegst.", fügte John noch hinzu. Er wollte nicht, dass Ianto seine Entscheidung bereute. Ianto nickte schnell. "Ich würde gerne mitkommen. Das hört sich toll an, so viel zu reisen. Bitte John, ich möchte mitkommen.", entschied Iantro begeister. John schluckte. Der Kleine hatte nich die geringste Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er seufzte leise. "Es wird aber wahrscheinlich auch of sehr gefährlich werden. Selbst wenn wir uns irgendwo niederlassen, es könnte immer noch sehr gefährlich werden.". Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist mir egal. Bitte, ich möchte mitkommen.". John überlegte kurz, dann nickte der. "Gut, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du bis wir zurückkommen ganz genau darüber nachdenkst.", sagte John eindringlich. Schnell nickte Ianto. "Gut, dann komm', wir gehen hoch.".

Erfreut ging er hinter John her. Er durfte mitkommen. Dann wären es nur noch John und er. Das wäre sehr schön. Oben wurde er nervös. Hoffentlich würde John ihn wirklich mitnehmen. Endlich drehte John sich um. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste John leicht. Das mochte er sehr.

Langsam küsste er sich and Ianto's Oberkörper nach unten. Laut stöhnte Ianto auf, als John ihm leicht über die Brustwarzen strich. Als John aber bei der Hose ankam, zögerte er. Vielleicht wollte Ianto ja gar nicht so weit gehen? Aber als Ianto sich ihm wimmernd entgegen streckte, waren seine Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt. "Bitte.", keuchte Ianto leise. Vorsichtig zog ihm John die Hose aus., hörte genüsslich Ianto's lautem, erregtem stöhnen zu. Bevor John die Tube Gleitgel öffnete, sah er Ianto durchdringlich an. "Das wird jetzt etwas kalt werden und wahrscheinlich auch etwas weh tun.", warnte John leise, wartete Ianto's Nicken ab.

Etwas ängstlich wartete er ab, was John jetzt machen würde. Bisher war penetration nie kalt gewesen. Aber es hatte immer sehr weh getan. Auf den Schmerz war er vorbereitet. Aber als dann etwas in ihn eindrang, zuckte er überrascht zusammen. Das war gar nicht so kalt, wie er befürchtet hatte. Und bisher tat es auch nicht weh. "Noch ein Finger?", fragte John leise. Schnell nickte er. Das fühlte sich sehr angenehm an. Als John die Finger etwas drehte, stöhnte er erregt auf. "Was... was war das?", fragte er schüchtern. Er wollte nicht dumm erscheinen. "Das hier?", fragte John und strich wieder über diese Stelle. Diesmal schrie er leise auf und nickte schnell. "Das ist deine Prostata. Magst du es, wenn ich dich dort berühre?", fragte John weiter. Verlegen nickte er. Hoffentlich war das nicht etwas schlechtes John lächelte leicht und küsste ihn wieder. Das hieß, dass das nicht schlecht war, oder? Als John mit einem weiteren Finger in ihm eindrang, hielt er sich wimmernd an John fest.

Behutsam zog John den Kleinen auf seinen Schoß. Dann zog er seine Finger vorsichtig wieder aus Ianto. Augenblicklich versteifte Ianto sich. John bemerkte, wie die Panik in ihm hochstieg. "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, John?", fragte Ianto leise und sah ängstlich zu ihm auf. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte John leise und strich Ianto durch die Haare. "Du... du hast aufgehört.", brachte Ianto leise heraus. John sah Ianto an, dass dieser den Tränen nah war. "Ich hatte vor, dich zu weiten. Damit ich dir jetzt gleich nicht wehtue.", versuchte er den Kleine zu beruhigen. Verwundert sah Ianto auf. "Wirklich?". Die Hoffnung, die in diesem kleinem Wort enthalten war, brach ihm das Herz. John nickte. "Ja. Wirklich, Aber vielleicht solltest wir besser aufhören.", murmelte John. Er wollte den Kleinen nicht enttäuschen. Plötzlich wurde Ianto's Griff um seinen Arm stärker. "Bitte nicht. Ich habe verstanden. Bitte weitermachen.", bat Ianto. Zwar leise, aber dennoch bestimmt. John nickte nachdenklich und strich Ianto eine Haarsträhne aus dem gesicht. Sein haar war länger geworden. Es gefiel John. "Wenn du etwas nicht magst oder ich dir gar wehtue, wehr dich. Stoß' mich weg, schrei um Hilfe. Aber bitte, lass es dir nicht gefallen.". Schnell nickte Ianto. John schluckte. Bedienungsloses Vertrauen. Hoffentlich rannte Ianto nicht in ein offenes Messer. 

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das Medikament dauerhaft von Wirkung ist?", fragte Tosh leise. Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dieses Teufelszeug ist nichts was wir kennen. Bis zum 50. Jahrhundert ist das Zeug auf der Erde sogar gänzlich unbekannt. Laut Jack zumindestens. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird es ja mal irgendwann ein Gegenmittel geben. Wer weiß, wer weiß? Vielleicht ist die Lösung ja ganz simpel und Ianto muss nur 562 Kapern essen und er wird wieder so wie früher.", antwortete Owen und räumte die leeren Essenskartosn weg. "Oder es wird niemal eines geben.", fügte Tosh kaum hörbar hinzu. Aber dann lächelte sie. "Aber vielleicht macht das ja auch nichts. Ianto scheint glücklich zu sein. Und jetzt hat er ja noch John. Und der kümmert sich ja wirklich rührend um Ianto.". Abfällig lachte Owen auf. Verwirrt sah Tosh ihm hinterher. Als Owen wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, zog er die Schultern hoch. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass John Ianto aus reiner Nächstenliebe hilft! Wer weiß, was der wirklich vorhat.",grummelte Owen. Nachdenklich sah Tosh wieder auf ihre Hände. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Owen Unrecht hatte. Ianto war wirklich in John verliebt. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn John nur mit ihm spielen würde. "Aber ich hoffe es.", flüsterte Tosh leise. Owen ließ sich neben sie fallen. "Ich doch auch, Tosh. Ich dich auch."

Als John in ihn eindrang, verkrampfe er sich kurz. Es tat trotzdem ein bisschen weh, aber nicht so sehr wie sonst. Und es fühlte sich schön an. Das kannte er gar nicht. Leicht küsste John ihn. "Es wird gleich besser.", flüsterte John leise. Es tat gar nicht so weh. Oder hatte er doch so starke Schmerzen empfunden, dass er das Gesicht verzogen hatte, ohne es zu merken? Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, sah mit Begeisterung zu, wie John leise aufstöhnte. Das war ganz neu. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sich so fühlen konnte, wenn er jemand anderes befriedigte. Als er sich wieder bewegte, stöhnte er ebenfalls auf und hielt sich noch etwas mehr an John fest.

Vorsichtig stieß er weiter in Ianto, achtete ganz genau auf jede Gefühlsregung in Ianto's Gesicht. Suchte einen Hinweis auf Schmerz oder Ekel. Aber da war nichts. Nur Lust. Nichts anderes. Plötzlich verkrampfte Ianto sich und kam. Als er selbst kam, stöhnte er überrascht auf. 

Verlegen sah er auf die weiße Flüßigkeit auf John's Bauch. Auf seinem Bauch war sie auch. Er brach in Tränen aus. John hatte ihn genommen, vorsichtig und langsam. Er er hatte sogar selbst einen Orgasmus bekommen dürfen! Und er hatte alles schmutzig gemacht. Weinend stand er auf. Er würde John nicht weiter belästigen.

Verwirrt sah er zu, wie Ianto aufstand. "Ianto? Was machst du denn?", fragte er leise. "Sauber machen, John. Ich habe alles dreckig gemacht.", kam die leise Antwort. Entsetzt hörte John, wie Ianto weinend antwortete. "Du hast nichts dreckig gemacht.", flüsterte John und zog ihn in seine Arme. Ianto schniefte leise. "Doch. Dich. Und mich auch etwas.", wimmerte Ianto. John seufzte. Egal wie man es drehen und wenden würde, was Ianto sagte war leider ein Fakt. Da konnte er nicht widersprechen. "Gut, aber das mache ich. Du bleibst einfach hier.". Erst als Ianto nickte, stand er auf. Als er wiederkam, saß Ianto unverändert auf dem Bett. Wenigstens weinte er nicht mehr. Vorsichtig fing John an, Ianto's Bauch abzuwaschen. "Habe ich dir wehgetan, Ianto?", fragte John leise. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Nun war komplett verwirrt. "Wieso hast du dann geweint?", fragte er weiter und wusch Ianto vorsichtig zwischen den Beinen. "Alles dreckig gemacht.", erwiderte Ianto kaum hörbar. John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Ianto. Die weiße Flüßigtkeit auf deinem Bauch war Sperma. Wenn ein Mann einen Orgasmus bekommt, produziert er Sperma. Das alles ist sehr kompliziert und ich erkläre es dir ein anderes Mal. Aber das gerade passiert nun einmal bei Sex zwischen Männern. Dafür gibt es Wasser und Handtücher.". Ianto nickte argwöhnisch. John setzte sich neben die zitternde Gestalt. "Bist du müde?", fragte er leise. Ein Nicken war die Antwort. John legte sich hin, zog Ianto vorsichtig mit runter. Während er die Decke über beide ausbreitete, dachte er nach. "Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen?", fragte er mit einem schlechtem Gewissen. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Ianto. "Gut, mir nämlich auch.". "John", fragte Ianto als John dachte, Ianto würde bereits schlafen. "Ja?". "Wenn wir woanders sind, könnten wir das nochmal machen? Ich meine... wenn es in Ordnung ist, es muss nicht sein. Ich meine ich... ich wollte nur...". Schnell unterbrach John Ianto. "Sicher, Ianto. Wann immer du willst.".

Als Jack in die Küche kam, saß John bereits am Tisch. "Guten Morgen. Auch schon da?", fragte John kühl. Genervt verdrehte Jack die Augen. "Wieso schläfst du nicht, wie jeder andere, normale Mensch. Es ist halb Vier. Morgens!". John zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Leise stöhnte Jack auf und ließ sich auf den nächtbesten Stuhl fallen. Natürlich. John's verdammte Spezies musste ja natürlich nur 16 Stunden am Tag haben und somit wenig schlafen. Für die hieß lange schlafen 4 - 6 Stunden. Wobei 6 Stunden schon reine Zeitverschwendung waren. "Ich hatte Spaß, was dagegen?", fragte Jack bissig. Dann fiel sein Interesse auf die kleinen Kratzer an John's Armen. "Du aber auch, wie ich sehe.", zischte Jack. Das durfte doch nicht war sein! "Dir sollte egal sein, was ich mache und mir ist es egal, was du machst, solange du nachher pünktlich aus dem Bett kommst. Ich bin anscheinend der einzigste, der versucht, Ianto wieder halbwegs zu integrieren, abgesehen vielleicht von Toshiko. Und zum integrieren gehören auch Beziehungen. Auch mit Sex.", antwortete John. Der Idiot sah immer noch nicht von seiner Zeitung auf. Wütend schüttelte Jack den Kopf. "Ich versuche das gleiche, ohne ihn gleich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln so wie du und Tosh es tun!", brüllte Jack sein Gegenüber an. Entsetzt sah John von seiner Zeitung auf. Augenblicklich sah Jack betreten auf den Boden. Er wollte Ianto nicht wecken. John seufzte leise und sah wieder auf seine Zeitung, schien sich aber auf die Geräusche in der Wohung zu konzentrieren. "Er ist aber kein kleines Kind.", fügte Jack noch leise hinzu. "Ich weiß, Jack. Aber ich behandel ihn auch nicht wie eines, ebenso wenig wie Toshiko. Ianto wird so behandelt, wie er das möchte. Und das ist nicht so, wie du es gewohnt bist. Er ist jetzt jemand anderes. Nicht mehr der Ianto, in den du dich verliebt hast. Und er wird es auch nie wieder sein. Versteh' das endlich, Jack. Aber vielleicht ist es dafür sowieso schon zu spät.", erwiderte John. Wieder ohne aufzublicken. Jack würde ihn am liebsten umbringen. Aber dann verstand er John's Worte. Was meinte er damit, dass es vielleicht schon zu Spät ist. Panik kroch in Jack hoch. Es durfte noch nicht zu spät sein. "Was meinst du damit?", fragteer nach. John zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn das erste Mal heute in die Augen. "Er wollte doch nichts mit dir unternehmen. Die Ironie des Schicksals. Er klammert an dir, aber du du schiebst ihn zu mir ab. Jetzt fängt er an zu leben, so wie du es wolltest. Aber er fühlt nicht so, wie du es wolltest. Jetzt willst du ihn. Aber nun möchte Ianto nichts mehr von dir wissen. Sag' mir Jack, wie fühlt sich das an?", erwiderte John kalt. Bevor Jack reagieren konnte, kam aus dem Schlafzimmer ein makaberer Schrei.

Weinend rollte er sich zusammen und zog die Decke enger um sich. Wo war John? Wieso war er alleine? Bestimmt wollte John ihn doch nicht mehr haben. So wie in seinem Traum. Da hatte John ihm aber wehgetan. Aber dann war etwas seltsames passiert. Er war plötzlich in den Gängen des Hubs gewesen. Aber da war noch jemand gewesen. Oder etwas. Halb Mensch und halb maschine. Das menschliche sah irgendwie weiblich aus. Und hübsch. Und sehr gruselig. Und das Ding hatte John getötet. Plötzlich fuhr es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Was, wenn das kein Traum gewesen war? Wimmernd setzte er sich auf. Er musste John finden. John durfte nicht tot sein. "Ianto, alles in Ordnung?", fragte jemand und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Muss John finden.", wimmerte er leise und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. "Ich bin hier, Ianto. Ich bin doch hier.". Er schüttelte den Kopf. Doch nur ein Traum. "Nicht alleine lassen. Bitte nicht weggehen.", wimmerte und schniefte er. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, Ianto. Ich verlasse dich nicht.", murmelte John in sein Ohr. Vielleicht war es ja wahr? Vielleicht blieb John ja immer bei ihm.

John sah über Ianto's Schulter zu Jack. Dieser schien ihn gar nicht wirklich zu bemerken. Er sah nur entsetzt auf Ianto. "Was ist jetzt, Jack? Eine Sache, Alpträume zum trösten. Eine andere einen Trauma - Patienten zu behandeln. Kannst du das, Jack?". Wie in Trance schüttelte Jack den Kopf.

Stumm sah er auf die Szene, welche sich ihm bot. So schlimm war es Ianto nie ergangen. Egal, wie schlimm der Alptraum gewesen war. Er bemerkte, wie John etwas zu ihm sagte. Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas darauf erwiderte. "Geh' ins Bett, Jack. Ich schaff' das auch ohne dein Gestarre."holte John's zischen ihn plötzlich aus seiner Starre. Wie hypnotisiert nickte er und drehte sich um.

Besorgt sah sie aus dem kleinem Flugzeugfenster. Jack und John hatten nur das allernötigste miteinander geredet. Nachdenklich wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Ianto hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen. Aber das war wohl das sicherste. Wie sollte er denn wieder in seine Wohnung kommen? Oberstes Gebot war nun einmal, dass Ianto sicher ist. Aber sie hätte sich trotzdem gerne von ianto verabschiedet. Aber wenigstens hatte sie sich noch von Rhys verabschieden können.

Gelangweilt saß er auf der Couch. Für gewöhnlich hatte er eine feste Routine. Aber die fiel jetzt wohl weg, jetzt, wo alle weg waren. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, wohin. Er sah sich in der Wohung um. Es war nicht sonderlich ordentlich. Jack hielt nicht viel von aufräumen. John schon, aber er hatte gestern nichts mehr gemacht. Mit einem schlechtem Gewissen sah er auf den Boden. Nur, weil er unbedingt etwas mit John unternehmen wollte. Er räumte gerne auf. Danach war immer alles so schön sauber. Wenigstens störte ihn jetzt niemand dabei. 

"Was wird jetzt aus Ianto?", fragte Jack leise. John überlegte. Früher oder später würde Jack es sowieso rausfinden. Vielleicht, wenn er es Jack ruhig erklärte, würde es keine Szene geben - zumindestens keine vor den anderen. "Er meinte, er würde gerne mit mir mitkommen. Ich habe versucht, ihm zu erklären, wie gefährlich das werden kann. Aber entweder Ianto wollte davon nichts hören, oder ich habe es nicht genug versucht.", flüsterte John genauso leise zurück. Fassungslos drehte Jack sich zu ihn um. Bevor er den Schlag auch nur hätte erahnen können, hatte Jack ihm bereits eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Dann stürmte Jack zum Cockpit. MMit einem unbehaglichem Gefühl bemerkte John, wie die Augen der anderen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Nur knapp unterdrückte er ein genervtes stöhnen. Das mit dem schonend beibringen hatte wohl nicht ganz so geklappt...

Geschockt sah er auf das kleine Notizbuch. Viele Bilder waren darin eingeklebt. Welche von Jack und ihm. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann die Fotos gemacht wurden. Einige sind im Hub gemacht worden. Auf ein paar von denen waren auch die anderen drauf. Außer John. Und auf allen Bildern im Hub trug er einen Anzug. Dabei trug er im Hub nie einen Anzug. Er mochte Anzüge nicht. Langsam griff er zum Telefon. Dann wählte er Miss Toshiko's Handynummer. Miss Toshiko meinte, er könne immer anrufen, wenn er Probleme hatte. Oder einfach nur reden wollte. Und John hatte ihm gesagt, er könne John unter dieser Nummer ebenso erreichen. Aber nur für diesen Einsatz. Und auch nur im Notfall.

Verwundert sah Tosh auf ihr Handy. Wieso rief Ianto denn um alles in der Welt an? "Hallo, Ianto", meldete sie sich leise. Gwen war vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen. Sie wollte sie nicht wecken. "Hallo, Miss Toshiko.". Besorgt hörte Tosh, dass Ianto weinte. "Dürfte ich vielleicht mit John sprechen, Miss Toshiko?", fragte Ianto schüchtern.


	9. Chapter 9

Besorgt nahm John das Handy von Tosh entgegen. "Ianto? Was ist los?", fragte John leise. Von Tosh hatte er bereits erfahren, dass Ianto weinte. "John?", schniefte Ianto leise. "Du meintest, lügen wäre schlecht. Ich... ich glaube aber, Jack hat gelogen". Erschöpft schloss John die Augen. Die Fotos, die Jack so sorgfältig versteckt hatte. Der Tag konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden. "Wegen was hat Jack denn gelogen?", fragte John leise nach. Vielleicht irrte er sich ja auch. Er hoffte es. "Ich habe Bilder gefunden. Von mir und Jack. Nein, nicht richtig. Jack und mir. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann die Fotos gemacht wurden. Oder im Hub einen Anzug getragen zu haben. Deshalb muss ich Jack doch von früher kenne. Aber Jack meinte, er würde mich nicht kenne.". John hörte jetzt, wie Ianto hemmungslos weinte. Er schien am Boden zerstört zu sein. "Jack hatte dafür bestimmt einen sehr guten Grund, Ianto", versuchte er Ianto wieder zu beruhigen. innerlich betete er, dass Jack wirklich einen verdammt guten Grund hatte. Und zwar einen besseren, als er genannt hatte.

„Gut gemacht, Jack. Bravo.". Erschrocken fuhr Jack bei John's sarkastischer Bemerkung herum. „Was meinst du?", fragte er gereizt. Er konnte und wollte John's Moralpredigten nicht nicht mehr hören. Nur wegen John hatte Ianto sich von ihm abgewandt. Es würde Ianto mehr helfen, wenn man ihn wie früher behandeln würde. Ihn wieder einsetzen würde. Und wenn Ianto wieder ganz normal seiner Arbeit nachgehen würde. „Er hat die Fotos gefunden, die du versteckt hast. Oder besser gesagt, verstecken wolltest.", antwortete John. Wütend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was willst du damit sagen?", zischte er wütend. „Ianto durchwühlt wohl kaum auf gut Glück unsere Sachen, sondern nur die Schränke im Wohnzimmer. Oder die Kommode im Flur. Oder wie sollte er sonst etwas finden, was du verstecken wolltest?". Am liebsten hätte Jack laut gelacht. „Na und? Vielleicht kommt er dann wieder zur Vernunft!", brüllte Jack den Kleineren an und drückte ihn wütend gegen die Wand.

Erschrocken schnappte John nach Luft, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Oh, Ianto soll zur Vernunft kommen? Du meinst aber schon den Ianto, der sich vergebens an dich geklammert hat, oder? Den Ianto, der Angst vor dir bekommt, wenn du wütend wirst oder dich zu schnell bewegst. Dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich: Ianto. Ist. Nicht. Mehr. Wie. Früher. Die Vernunft, die du von ihm kennst ist weg. Futsch. Auf nimmer wiedersehen. Sie wird wohl auch nie wieder zurückkommen. „Ich hoffe, dass das jetzt auch endlich in deinem Dickschädel angekommen ist, Jack Harkness.", erwiderte er zynisch. Das nächste, was John bemerkte, war ein stumpfer Schmerz in seiner Magengrube. „Jack? Was machst du denn da?", rief Tosh plötzlich. Sie klang sehr erschrocken. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ Jack ihn los. Für den Rest des Fluges verschwand er wieder im Cockpit.

Vorsichtig legte er sich ins Bett. Sein Rücken tat vom vielen sauber machen weh. Mit einem schlechtem gewissen holte er das Notizbuch hervor und schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand in Schreibschrift sein Name. „Ianto Jones.". Zumindest glaubte er, dass das sein Name war. Seinen Nachnamen hatte er noch nie gehört. Er hatte auch nie danach gefragt. Auf den ersten Seiten waren nur Bilder von Menschen, die er nicht kannte. Aber auf einer Seite war ein bekanntes Gesicht. Die Frau aus seinem Traum. Auf der anderen Seite stand nur „Lisa und Ich. Mai 2005". Schnell blätterte er weiter. Er wollte die Frau nicht sehen. Dann kamen Bilder von Tosh, Owen und Jack. Später auch welche von Gwen. Auf einem war sie mit einem fremden Mann. Da waren beide ganz fein angezogen. Neben dem Bild stand „Die Hochzeit von Gwen und Rhys. 17. Juni 2007". Beide sahen sehr glücklich aus. Ihm gefiel das Kleid, welches Gwen trug. Er wurde traurig. Hieß das, dass alle ihn angelogen hatten? Aber niemand hatte gesagt, sie würden ihn nicht kennen. Niemand außer Jack hatte ihn angelogen. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Jack ihn nicht mehr mochte. Aber das machte ihm nichts. Er beschloss, Jack jetzt auch nicht mehr zu mögen. 

Tosh konnte die Spannung beinahe schmecken. Egal, was zwischen Jack und John vorgefallen war, es musste etwas mit Ianto zu tun haben. Jack benahm sich am seltsamsten. Als ob Ianto noch nicht selbst entscheiden könnte. Unwillkürlich musste sie zittern. Die beiden machten ihr Angst.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah Jack aus dem Cockpit. Am liebsten würde er John zu Brei schlagen. Aber wenn er das machen würde, würde das Team einen taktischen Vorteil gegenüber DeSalvio verlieren. Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Vielleicht würde John auf dem Einsatz sterben. So etwas konnte passieren. Er hatte schon viele Leute im Einsatz verloren. Und wenn nicht, würde er immer noch genug Zeit haben, John z Brei zu schlagen. Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an. Nun würde er wohl oder übel versuchen müssen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Gähnend rieb sich Gwen den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann sah sich um. „Sind wir da?", fragte sie müde. Tosh nickte und packte ihren Laptop in die Tasche. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Jack fehlte. „Wo ist Jack?", fragte Gwen weiter. Der Blick, den Owen ihr zuwarf, ließ sie erschaudern. Das war kein guter Blick. Sie hoffte nur, Jack hatte niemanden verletzt. Das wäre jetzt nicht unbedingt von Vorteil. Jack kam aus dem Cockpit. „In Ordnung, los geht's."

Mit großen Augen sah Gwen sich um. Sie hatte vieles erwartet, aber nicht das. Es sah zwar alles nach Zukunft aus, viele Dinge stammten definitiv nicht von der Erde. Aber es sah viel zerstört. „Der Krieg hat erst vor drei Jahren geendet. So sieht im Moment auf vielen Planeten aus. Die Wiederaufbauarbeiten sind noch voll im Gange.", erklärte John mit einen Seitenblick auf Gwen. Diese nickte nur fassungslos. Das sollte also die Zukunft sein? So zerstört? „Weshalb gab es denn Krieg?", fragte Tosh interessiert. John zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Dies und das. Das Übliche bei Krieg. Hab' mich nie genau mit beschäftigt. Ist vor meiner Zeit ausgebrochen.". Gwen schluckte. Sie fühlte sich hier unwohl. John's Lüge machte es auch nicht besser. Sie konnte hören, dass er lügte. Die Anderen wahrscheinlich auch. Wahrscheinlich kannte John den Grund für diesen Krieg ganz genau.

Nervös sah Owen zu den Anderen. Keine 30 Meter entfernt trennten sie von DeSalvio. Vermutlich. „Ein Nachtclub?", fragte Gwen skeptisch. John nickte und grinste. „Ja, ein Nachtclub. Ein paar kleine Regeln: Sprecht niemanden an, seht niemanden zu lange an, es sei denn, ihr wollt eine Schlägerei anfangen oder ihr sucht was nettes für's Bett. Wenn euch jemand angreift, verteidigt euch. Es wird niemand anderes für euch tun. Tragt eine Waffe immer sichtbar.". Überrascht zog Owen eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie, mehr nicht?". Er wurde von den anderen ignoriert. „Sonst noch etwas?", fragte Jack. „Wenn wir Pech haben, erwartet uns eine Soldatentruppe beim verlassen des Gebäudes. Aber wenn wir richtiges Pech haben, auch eine, die DeSalvio überwacht. Leise stöhnte Owen auf. Er wollte nur einmal, dass man in so ein Gebäude reinmaschieren konnte, ohne Ärger zu bekommen. Eilig ging er neben John zum Eingang, wo sie bereits von einem Türsteher im Schrankformat erwartete. Nicht irdisch. „Herkunft.", grunzte der Riese. Seine Stielaugen besahen einen nach dem anderen mit höchster Vorsicht. Owen sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Tosh und Gwen verwirrte Blicke austauschten. „Boeshane", antwortete Jack zuerst. Der Stielaugen richteten sich auf John und Tosh. „Erde. Ebenso wie die anderen.", antwortete John, ebenso gleichgültig wie Jack. Argwöhnisch sah Owen zu John. Endlich nickte der Riese und sie konnten in den Club. Sie wurden von lauter, schrecklicher Musik empfangen. „Was war das denn?", fragte Owen. Unschuldig sah John auf. „Was war was?". „Der Quatsch mit der Erde.", zischte Owen wütend. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren von John verursachte Probleme. „Mein Volk hat diesen verdammten Krieg angefangen. Hätte ich gesagt, woher ich komme, wären wir jetzt alle tot oder schlimmeres. Aber ihr müsst mir nicht danken.", knurrte John verärgert und schlug sich weiter nach hinten durch.

Verwirrt versuchte er, die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Owen meinte, er würde vielleicht hin und wieder Bilder von früher sehen. Das war passiert. In den meisten Bildern waren wieder nur Menschen, die er nicht kannte. Und zwei Kinder. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Aber in eine der Bilder hatte John eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Aber wieso sollte John eine Waffe auf ihn richten? Frustriert schrie er auf. Er wollte sich so gerne wieder erinnern. Aber vielleicht wollte John ihn dann nicht mehr. Dann würde John ohne ihn gehen. Vielleicht war er früher kein netter Mensch gewesen. Wenn er genau überlegte, wollte er seine Erinnerungen doch nicht. Er wollte nur noch von John in den Arm genommen werden. 

„Wieso ist es hier so still?", fragte Tosh leise. John zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die nächste Tür. „Schalldicht, nehme ich an.", grummelte er leise. Seit beinahe zwei Stunden irrten sie und durch die Gänge. Und von denen gab es tausende. Langsam aber sicher verließ sie die Hoffnung. „Wir werden DeSalvio nie finden.", resignierte sie. Jack sah sie scharf an. „Wir werden ihn finden. Etwas anderes wäre unakzeptabel.", versicherte er ihr. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Gwen etwas auf sie zukommen.

Genervt ging sie der kleinen Gruppe entgegen. Sie hatte sich das lange genug angesehen. Drei Männer, zwei Frauen. Sie wollten Erasmus treffen, aber sie wusste nicht, warum. Die Frau mit den braunen Haaren zielte zuerst. Erst da bemerkten die anderen sie. Enttäuschend. „Hände hoch!", befahl der Mann im Militärmantel. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein.", antwortete sie ruhig.

Verblüfft sah Jack die junge Frau an. Eines musste man ihr lassen; Mut hatte sie. Und, wie Jack bemerkte, war sie auch sehr hübsch. Braune Locken, grüne Augen, zierliche Figur, Stupsnase, Sommersprossen. Aber etwas an ihr kam ihm bekannt vor. „Mein Name ist Soraya. Ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen etwas zu tun. Ich bin nur im Nahkampf ausgebildet. Und das wahrscheinlich nicht halb so gut wie Sie. Und wenn sie wünschen, werde ich Sie zu Mr. DeSalvio führen. Aber erst, nachdem ich Ihre Namen kenne.". Nun war Jack wirklich verblüfft. Wo war die die letzten zwei Stunden gewesen? „Captain Jack Harkness. Das sind Toshiko, Gwen, Owen und John.", stellte er sich und die anderen vor. Ihr Blick blieb an John hängen. „Hallo. Ist John nicht etwas einfallslos? Folgen Sie mir bitte."

„Schön dich wiederzusehen.", sagte John leise. Er meinte es wirklich so. „12 Jahre. Wo hast du die letzten 12 Jahre gesteckt?", fauchte Soraya wütend. Er konnte es ihr wirklich nicht verübeln „Wer hat dich aufgenommen, nachdem ich... nachdem ich weg war?", fragte er zögernd. „Erasmus.", lautete die knappe Antwort. Argwöhnisch sah John Soraya an. Diese lächelte leicht. „Ich arbeite nicht für ihn. Ich bin Maklerin, keine Stripperin. Dafür braucht man ein Gefühl für Rhythmus.", murmelte sie leise. John nickte nur. Owen fragte etwas. Leicht berührte John Soraya am Arm. Dann deutete er nach hinten.

Soraya drehte sich einfach um, bemerkte Tosh. Ohne zu wissen, ob ihr nicht jemand in den Rücken schießen würde. John ging neben der Fremden? Woher kannten sie sich? Soraya sah nicht älter als 20 Jahre aus, vielleicht 25 – wenn man großzügig rechnete. Sie unterhielten sich, aber nur sehr leise. Tosh konnte nur das Murmeln von Soraya hören. „Wieso sollten wir Ihnen eigentlich vertrauen?", fragte Owen plötzlich. John berührte Soraya leicht am Arm. Darauf drehte diese sich um. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie leise. Sie schien nur leise zu reden. „Sie kann dich nicht hören, Owen.", sagte Tosh verwundert. „Wieso?". „Sie ist taub.", antwortete Jack für Tosh. Soraya lächelte und nickte.

„Sie lesen von den Lippen?", fragte Gwen beeindruckt. „Selbstverständlich. Wie sollte ich denn sonst wissen, was Sie sagen? Was werden Sie eigentlich machen, wenn Sie bei DeSalvio sind?". Gwen zögerte. Diese Frau hatte ihnen geholfen. „Ihn töten.", erwiderte Jack kalt. Soraya's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitze. „Weshalb?", fragte sie kühl. Alles weiche und warme war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. Wortlos nahm John etwas aus Tosh's Tasche. „Was ist das? Wie kommt das in meine Tasche?", fragte Tosh verwirrt. „Das sind Blutwerte. Blut mit Metamyselophyll.", sagte John zu Soraya gewandt und übergab ihr die Akte. Dann erschuf er mit seinem Armband eine Schriftprojektion – für Soraya schien dies etwas vollkommen normales zu sein. Aber dann erinnerte Gwen sich daran, dass das hier die Zukunft war. Mit großen Augen fing Soraya an zu lesen.. „Diese Zeichen habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Wundert mich, dass du sie noch erkennst. Hast sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als du 9 warst.", grummelte John. Soraya lächelte leicht. „Vor 12 Jahren.". Interessiert besah Gwen sich die fremden Schriftzeichen. So etwas schönes hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Hatte sie sich so in Erasmus getäuscht? Der Mann war für sie wie ein Vater. Aber dann fiel ihr ein weiteres Problem ein. Entschlossen sah sie John an. „Ich gehe in kein Heim. Tut mir Leid.", flüstere Soraya leise. Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Captain Harkness sagte etwas, aber sie ignorierte ihn. „Ich weiß. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen."

Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Ohne John konnte er nicht schlafen. Außerdem waren da immer noch die Bilder, über die er nachdachte. Es mochte ja so sein, dass John ihn früher mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte.. Und vielleicht hatten Jack und er ja früher ein gutes Verhältnis Aber es war nicht Jack, der ihn in den Arm nahm. Oder der sich Zeit für ihn nahm. Und Jack tröstete ihn auch nicht, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte. Das alles tat John. Jack schrie nur. Aber meist war Jack sehr ungeduldig. Obwohl Jack wusste, dass er viele noch nicht so gut konnte oder nicht so schnell konnte wie Jack. John kümmerte sich um ihn und seine Bedürfnisse. Jack ignorierte ihn nur.

„Wir sind da. Wenn Sie mir erlauben würden, zuerst mit ihm zu sprechen...?", fragte Soraya und wartete auf Jack's Nicken. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn. „Ich kenne sie von früher.", wich er der im Raum hängenden Frage aus. Jack zog die Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht aus der Zeitagentur. Und hättet ihr euch später kennengelernt, hätte sie nicht solche Manieren. Und in beiden Fällen wäre einer von euch beiden tot.", schlussfolgerte Jack kühl. Fassungslos lachte John auf. „Natürlich. Und du hattest vor der Zeitagentur kein Leben, oder verstehe ich da...". John wurde von einem lautem Schrei unterbrochen.

Hastig stürzte sie hinter Jack in den Raum. Hinter einem großem Schreibtisch stand ein hochgewachsener Mann, den sie auf Mitte 50 schätze. Er schien nicht von der Erde zu kommen, da seine Haut einen leichten lila Farbton hatte. Aber das wichtigste war, dass er Soraya einen Dolch an den Hals hielt. Einen Dolch wie Suzie ihn gehabt hatte. „Sieh' mal einer an, wer da ist.", sagte der Mann mit gespielter Überraschung. Tosh schätze, dass das DeSalvio war. Seine Stimme klang beinahe blechern. „Was möchtest du denn hier, W'Czare?", grinste der Mann. Fragend sah sie zu Gwen. „Weißt du, was W'Czare bedeutet?", fragte Tosh so leise wie möglich. Gwen schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Missmutig verzog Tosh das Gesicht. So etwas konnte sie überhaupt nicht leiden.

„W'Czare, was ist denn los mit dir? Angst zu schießen?", fragte DeSalvio höhnisch lachend. Dann drückte er die Klinge fester an Soraya's Hals und zog sie etwas näher zu ihm heran. Ein Tropfen Blut lief Soraya's Hals herunter. „Was ich will? Fangen wir doch klein an: Lass' Soraya los.", zischte John. Überrascht bemerkte Jack, wie in John's Stimme die Angst deutlich mitschwamm. „Oh. Plötzlich kümmert sich der feine Herr. Nach 12 Jahren. Bemerkenswert früh. Ich bin wirklich überrascht.". DeSalvio klang allerdings alles andere als überrascht. Jack sah, wie Owen verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Er war auch verwirrt. DeSalvio fuhr mit dem Messer leicht über Soraya's Hals. Leise wimmerte diese auf. „Aber Spaß beiseite. Was willst du hier? In dieser Zeit? Ich müsste nur verlauten lassen, woher du kommst und hier würden viele wütende Leute stehen. Oder woher deine Kleine kommt.", zischte DeSalvio drohend. Bevor John oder einer der anderen antworten konnte, trat Jack vor. „Ianto Jones. Wir wollen nur ein Gegenmittel gegen diese verdammte Droge. Dann sind wir weg.", knurrte Jack leise. DeSalvio lachte wieder spöttisch. „Oh, Pretty Boy. Hat dich denn niemand darauf hingewiesen, dass es kein Gegenmittel gibt?". DeSalvio zog einen gespielten Schmollmund. Kaum merklich nickte Jack den anderen zu, gab ihnen somit den Befehl zu schießen. Er wollte diesen Kerl nicht mehr atmen sehen. Niemand merkte, dass DeSalvio das Messer warf und nicht fallen ließ...


	10. Chapter 10

Vorsichtig kniete Owen sich neben die stark zitternde Soraya. Als er sie am Arm berührte, sah sie verschreckt hoch. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Owen besorgt. Zeitgleich untersuchte er das Blut an Soraya. Zitternd nickte sie. „Gwen.", hauchte sie leise. Verwirrt sah er sie an, dann folgte er ihren Blick.

Erschrocken sah er zu, wie Gwen zu Boden fiel. „Gwen?", fragte Jack heiser. War ihr etwas passiert? „Gwen!". Erst da bemerkte Jack, dass der Dolch in Gwen's Brust steckte. Das kann nicht sein. „Jack, da kommen mehrere Männer.", rief Tosh aufgebracht und riss ihn somit aus seiner Trance. Schnell griff Jack nach Gwen und Tosh. „John, wir müssen los.", brüllte Jack. Grob griff John nach Owen und Soraya. 

Ihm war kalt. Und er war müde. Er hatte die ganze Nacht lang nicht geschlafen. Die Sonne ging schon wieder auf. Wieder ein neuer Tag. Vielleicht würde John ja heute wiederkommen. Dann würde alles wieder gut sein. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, wie einsam er sich ohne John fühlen würde.

Missmutig sah er auf Gwen's Leiche. Es war alles so gut gelaufen. „John? Woher kennt du Soraya? Und was heißt W'Czare?", fragte Jack leise. John sah nachdenklich auf Mädchen. Sie schlief neben ihm auf der Bank. „W'Czare heißt Blutiger Krieg. Das ist mein Name. Mein Vater hat ihn ausgesucht. DeSalvio und ich waren früher Arbeitskollegen. Nachdem ich 'verschwunden' war, hat er Soraya wohl bei sich aufgenommen. Hätte ihm wohl danken müssen, ansonsten wäre sie im Heim gelandet. Und Kinder von Vestalliaris sind nicht sonderlich beliebt." , antworte John leise, achtete nicht auf Jack's überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Aber dann lächelte Jack „Dort soll es sehr schön gewesen sein. DeSalvio sagte, 'deine Kleine'. Ist sie deine Tochter?", fragte Jack vorsichtig. John schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Schwester."

Weinend sah Tosh auf die Leiche ihrer Freundin. Owen meinte, sie wäre sofort tot gewesen. Aber für Tosh war dies kein Trost. Sie wollte ihre Freundin zurück. Aber vielleicht war es ja ein Trost für Rhys. Der würde bestimmt ziemlich wütend sein. Und dann zusammenbrechen. Genauso wie sie selbst. Aber sie würde nicht ausflippen. Hoffte sie zumindest. „Wir müssen sie begraben.", murmelte Owen plötzlich. Jack schüttelte den Kopf „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht möglich ist.", erwiderte Jack scharf. Owen warf Jack einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Sie wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang einer langen, langen Diskussion sein würde. Und sie hoffte, dass Owen gewann. Sie wollte auch, dass Gwen ein Begräbnis bekam. Mit Blumen. Und Musik.

Das Telefon klingelte. Schnell kramte er den Zettel mit Miss Toshiko's Nummer aus seiner Hosentasche. Bei anderen Nummern durfte er nicht abnehmen. Aber zum Glück war es die Nummer von Miss Toshiko. „Hallo?", flüsterte er schüchtern in den Hörer. „Hallo, Ianto.". Erfreut setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch. Sein Buch lag vergessen auf dem Boden. John würde bald wieder da sein. „Wir sind wieder da. Ich werde in einer knappen Stunde bei dir sein. Jack bleibt im Hub. Und ich bringe noch jemanden mit.". Ianto schluckte. John hörte sich ganz seltsam an. War er unartig gewesen? Wollte John ihn nicht mehr? „Ist gut.", antwortete Ianto leise. Seine Freude war verflogen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte Soraya erschöpft. John legte ihr nur die Hand auf's Knie. Dann versank er wieder in Gedanken. Ianto hatte sich nicht sonderlich glücklich angehört. John wusste gar nicht, wie er Ianto beibringen sollte, dass aus dem Reisen wohl doch nichts werden würde. DeSalvio's Leute würden ihn auf der Erde zuletzt vermuten. Erst recht in einer solch primitiven Zeit. Drei Jahre, wenn sie ganz hartnäckig waren vier, dann würde die Suche nach ihm eingestellt werden. Und was Ianto dann wollte, war wieder eine ganz andere Sache. Oder ob Ianto dann ihn noch wollte. Aber bis dahin konnte er einen Job annehmen. Er könnte seine Referenzen fälschen. Oder die von Ianto. Oder mit Ianto durch die Welt ziehen. Je nachdem, was Ianto wollte. Er hielt vor der Wohnung und ging mit Soraya hoch. Die Wohnung war still. Bis auf ein leises schniefen. „Ianto?".

Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er schon weggeschickt wurde, wollte er nicht noch John mit einem noch hässlicherem Anblick beschämen. John betrat das Schlafzimmer. Panisch setzte er sich auf. „Ich... ich bin gleich fertig mit packen.", flüsterte er hastig. Das war eine Lüge, er hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er mitnehmen durfte. John nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und brachte ihn dazu, John anzusehen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du musst nicht weg. Ich wollte dir meine Schwester vorstellen.", antwortete John ruhig. Hoffnungsvoll sah er John in die Augen. „Ich werde nicht weggeschickt?". John schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Niemals.".

Nervös wartete Jack darauf, dass Rhys öffnete. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid, Rhys sowas sagen zu müssen. Endlich ging die Tür auf. „Jack.", sagte Rhys verdutzt. „Was machst du denn hier?". Jack schluckte scher. Das würde doch schwerer werden, als gedacht. „Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er tonlos. Misstrauisch sah Rhys auf den Flur. „Wo ist meine Frau?".

Neugierig sah Soraya sich in der Wohnung um. Gemütlich, aber trotzdem doch sehr primitiv. Fasziniert nahm sie ein Buch in die Hand. Papier. Keine Technik. Keine Flache Scheibe. Klassisches Papier Zu Hause waren solche Bücher eine Rarität. Für ein halbwegs gut erhaltenes Buch zahlte musste man mit einem Preis von 5000 Qui aufwärts rechnen, wobei 5000 noch sehr, sehr niedrig war. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie eine Bewegung. Neben W'Czare stand ein junger Mann. Er sah recht ängstlich aus. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn leise.

Ängstlich sah Ianto ihn auf. Beruhigend nickte John ihm zu. Ianto drehte sich wieder zu Soraya. „Guten Tag, Ma'am.", flüsterte Ianto. John schloss kurz die Augen. Ianto hatte Soraya nicht angesehen. Sie konnte ihn unmöglich verstanden haben. Aber sie schien den Sinn der Worte verstanden zu haben. „Ich bin Soraya.", sagte Soraya, ihren Kopf zur Seite geneigt. Ianto schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete. „Ich heiße Ianto.", rief er dann laut. John konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. „Ich zeige Soraya ihr Zimmer. Sie bleibt einige Zeit.", erklärte John Ianto kurz Mit großen Augen sah Ianto zu ihm auf. „Und Jack?", fragte Ianto verwirrt. John zögerte kurz. „Das. Das erkläre ich dir gleich.", murmelte John leise.

Zufrieden setzte er sich auf die Couch. Er durfte bei John bleiben. Auch wenn Soraya komisch war. Aber wenn Soraya hier blieb, wo schlief dann Jack? Als John wiederkam, sah er ernst aus. „Wo wird Jack wohnen?", fragte er neugierig. John setzte sich neben ihn. „Jack wohnt wieder im Hub. Er holt nachher noch einige Sachen von sich. Aber das ist jetzt nicht das wichtigste. Auf dem Einsatz sind einige Dinge passiert. Schlimme Dinge. Dinge, wegen denen wir erst einmal nicht reisen können. Zumindestens nicht zwischen den Planeten, sondern nur auf der Erde. Aber es ist noch etwas anderes passiert.", erklärte John leise. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich an John. John meinte, dass reisen nicht gehen würde. Zumindest in absehbarer Zeit nicht. Und das noch etwas anderes schlimmes passiert war. War John verletzt? Konnte John deshalb nicht reisen? „Ist.. ist John verletzt? Soll ich Owen rufen?", fragte er besorgt. Er wollte nicht, dass John verletzt war. John schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Gwen wurde getötet. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht sonderlich mochtest, aber die anderen mochten sie. Ich möchte, dass du den anderen dein Beileid aussprichst, wenn du sie siehst. Kannst du das?". Er nickte leicht. Das vestand er zwar nicht aber John sagte es. Also war es richtig. Und in Ordnung. Egal, was die Bilder in seinem Kopf sagten, John würde ihm nicht wehtun. „Können wir nach London gehen?", fragte er schüchtern. Da hatte es ihm sehr gefallen. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Darf... darf ich auch arbeiten?", fügte er noch schüchtern hinzu. Vielleicht wollte John das ja nicht. Aber John nickte leicht. „Wir können ja mal überlegen, was wir jetzt genau machen können."

„Was meinst du damit? Wieso konntet ihr sie nicht beschützen?", brüllte Rhys aufgebracht. Jack antwortete nicht. Auf diese Frage gab es keine Antwort. Zumindestens keine, die zufriedenstellend war. Weder für Rhys, noch für ihn. „Aber sie wird nicht in eine eurer Kühlkammern aufbewahrt, von denen Gwen mir erzählt hat. Sie wird beerdigt, so wie sie es verdient hat.", murmelte Rhys. Jetzt total erschöpft. Jack überlegte kurz, ob er widersprechen sollte, ließ es dann aber. Rhys hatte recht. Gwen hatte die Kyrokammer nicht verdient.

Zwei Tage später sahen Tosh und Owen zu, wie Gwen's Sarg in die Erde gelassen wurde. Gleich würde alles vorbei sein. Dann würde sie ein Teil der Erde sein. Und die meisten der Trauergäste würden sich nur noch ein paar Monate wirklich an sie erinnern. Die Priester schloss die Grabesrede ab. Die Trauergäste zogen langsam in Richtung Kirche. Tosh und Owen gesellten sich zu Jack, ebenso wie John und Ianto. „Wir kommen nicht mit.", sagte John leise. Verwirrt zog Jack die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Weshalb?", fragte Tosh leise nach. Ihre Stimme war brüchig. „Wir gehen nach London.", antwortete Ianto fröhlich. Owen lächelte leicht. Gestern hatte Ianto versucht, allen sein Beileid auszusprechen. Es war gründlich in die Hose gegangen. „Wenn ihr etwas braucht, sagt es einfach.", bot Jack leise an.

Nachdenklich sah Soraya John beim packen zu. „Du hast deine Dokumente gefälscht, W'Czare. Du gehst.", stellte Soraya fest. John drehte sich zu Soraya um. „Nur nach London. Die Dokumente brauche ich, um einen Job zu finden. Ich schicke dir die Adresse. Torchwood fälscht deine Dokumente ebenfalls, damit sie in diese Zeit passen. Und bis du einen Job gefunden und dich etwas eingelebt hast, bekommst auch genügend Geld. Ach ja, die Wohnung kannst du behalten.". Sie seufzte und nickte. „Ist deine Sache. Als was arbeitest du?", fragte sie neugierig. John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Söldner sind in dieser Zeit verboten. Ich denke mal, Polizei. Mal sehen.". Soraya nickte. Langsam schloss John die Tasche. „Melde dich diesmal regelmäßig.", flüsterte Soraya.

Nachdenklich saß sie in der Wohnung. Sie nahm an, dass alles still war. W'Czare und Ianto waren vor eine halben Stunde gegangen. Und außer ihr war niemand hier. Als die Tür aufging, sah sie überrascht auf. Aber Captain harkness schien genauso überrascht zu sein, wie sie. „Hallo. Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte er verblüfft. Spöttisch zog Soraya die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wohne hier, Captain Harkness.", antwortete sie. Eine viel zu große Wohnung. Für nur einen menschen. Sie hatte es nie verstehen können. Weshalb ihre Klienten immer große Häuser oder Wohnungen wollten. Wozu? Captain Harkness nickte. „Sicher. Ich.. ich hole ein paar Sachen, dann bin ich weg.", sagte er. Sie nickte nur. Was sollte sie mit ihrer Freiheit anfangen? Zumal es für sie gar keine war. Sie wollte wieder nach hause, wusste aber, was ihr dort blühen würde. Der Einzige Mensch, der sie beschützt hatte, war Erasmus. Mit Erasmus an ihrer Seite hatten die Leute, die es wussten, akzeptiert, woher sie kam. Aber nun war Erasmus nicht mehr. Erschossen. Seine Leiche wahrscheinlich schon längst verbrannt. Captain Harkness stand wieder vor ihr. „Haben sie keine andere Familie, zu der Sie gehen können?", fragte er. Traurig schüttelte Soraya den Kopf. „Mein Vater hat meine Mutter erschlagen, als ich 5 Jahre alt war. Zwei Jahre später hat W'Czare den Bastard umgebracht. Seitdem hatte ich nur noch ihn. Und als er dann weg war, nur noch Erasmus. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Captain Harkness?", antwortete sie. Sie musste so bemitleidenswert klingen. Sie hasste Mitleid. Als sie Captain Harkness entsetzten Blick sah, lachte sie kurz auf. „Nicht so erschrocken, Captain. Auf Vestalliaris passierte so etwas öfter. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen: Es war Krieg."

5 Jahre später

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du die richtige Adresse hast?", fragte Owen bereits zum dritten Mal argwöhnisch nach. „119 Eaton Square. Das ist die Adresse, die Tosh mir rausgeschrieben hat.", antwortete Jack ebenso verwundert. „Der Knightbridge Kindergarten? Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass Ianto hier ist?". Grinsend zuckte Jack mit den Schultern. „So muss es wohl sein.".

„Ianto, kannst du kleinschneiden?", fragte das blonde Mädchen zaghaft. Er sah sie fragend an. „Wie heißt das, Melody?", fragte er gespielt ahnungslos. „Bitte.", fügte Melody hinzu. Ianto nickte und schnitt den Fisch auf Melody's Teller klein. „Ianto, hier sind zwei Männer, die dich sprechen möchten.", rief seine Kollegin Miranda plötzlich nach ihm. Melody und ihre zwei Freundinnen kicherten leise. Er grinste und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.". „Ist das John?", rief Melody ihm fragend hinterher. Er überlegte kurz. Er hatte noch drei Stunden Dienst, John wusste das. Und selbst wenn es John wäre, würde er einfach zu ihm gehen. Die Kinder mochten ihn. Hatte John überhaupt frei? Es war noch früh. „Nein, Melody, ich glaube nicht." 

Verwundert sah Owen Ianto an. Dieser war von oben bis unten mit Farbe bekleckert. Vielleicht von den Fensterfarben. Sie waren noch feucht. Es passte besser zu ihm, als Anzug und Krawatte. „Owen. Jack.", begrüßte Ianto die beiden überrascht. Owen konnte seine Ianto's Überraschung verstehen. Für gewöhnlich sahen sie sich nur zu Weihnachten. „Hey, wir wollten nur mal sehen, was du so machst.", grinste Jack. Owen sah kurz nach unten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Ianto ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, dass er arbeitete. Oder das er als Kindergärtner arbeitete. „Ich muss noch drei Stunden arbeiten.", flüsterte Ianto leise. Jetzt lächelte Owen. John hatte also nichts gesagt. Sehr gut. „Alles schon mit der netten Dame dort geklärt.", lächelte er und deutete auf die Frau, die sich als Miranda vorgestellt hatte.. Verwundert drehte Ianto sich zu Miranda um, welche ihm zunickte.

Aufgeregt saß er auf dem Rücksitz des Autos. Jack und Owen hatten ihm eine Überraschung versprochen. Und das John und Miss Toshiko auch schon an der Überraschung warteten. Mit Cassy, Miss Toshiko's und Owen's Tochter. Endlich hielten sie an. „Es ist noch früh. Viele Menschen werden noch nicht da sein.", murmelte Jack. Owen grummelte etwas unverständliches. Neugierig wollte er sich umsehen, aber Owen hielt ihm die Augen zu. „Nichts da, es wird nicht geschummelt.", sagte Jack vergnügt. Er schluckte leicht. In der Dunkelheit hatte er immer noch ein bisschen Angst. Er hörte große Maschinen und Leute. Einige lachten, andere schrieen. „Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr.". John. Endlich nahm Owen die Hände runter.

Lächelnd sah Tosh zu dem erstauntem Ianto. „Ein Freizeitpark.", rief Ianto erstaunt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.", rief Cassy glücklich. Sie hatte von Ianto's Geschenk schließlich genauso viel. Tosh lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass Ianto sein Geschenk nicht gefallen würde. „Danke.", flüsterte Ianto. 

Aufgeregt ging Ianto neben ihm her. John lächelte leicht. Ianto hatte seinen Wunsch bekommen und er selbst würde jetzt wenigstens wieder etwas ruhe haben. Seit Wochen hatte Ianto ihm mit dem Freizeitpark in den Ohren gelegen. „Ich möchte mit der Achterbahn fahren. Und der Wasserbahn.", plante Ianto glücklich. Dann sah er John mit großen Augen an. „Ist da auch ein Riesenrad?", fragte Ianto vorsichtig. In den letzten Jahren war er fast täglich mit dem London Eye gefahren. „Sicher Ianto, die haben auch ein Riesenrad.", antwortete er seufzend. Er hasste Riesenräder!

"Wie geht's meiner Schwester?". Jack konnte deutlich die Warnung in John's Stimme hören. "Oh, der geht es gut. Du kennst sie ja.", antwortete er. John zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. "Nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort?", fragte Jack nach. John sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. "Du kannst mal raten.", erwiderte der Kleinere. "Ihr geht es wirklich gut.", versicherte Jack ihm. "Sie hat einen guten Job. Wieder als Maklerin. Er gefällt ihr. Kein Grund mich umbringen zu wollen.". John seufzte leise und sah zurück zu Ianto. Einen in Zuckerwatte geschmierten Ianto. Jack spürte ihn wieder. Diesen kleinen Schmerz. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wusste, dass dieser Schmerz immer bleiben würde. Solange er lebte. Und das würde noch eine verdammt lange Zeit sein. Geschah ihm ganz recht! "Und was versuchst du zu verschweigen? Guck' nicht so entsetzt, ich kenne dich.". Jack schluckte. Das könnte etwas kompliziert werden. "Ahh, nichts großes. Wirklich nicht. Ganz klein. Sie ist schwanger... ein bisschen.". "Schwanger.", wiederholte John tonlos. Dann zog er verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie kann man denn nur ein bisschen schwanger sein?". Grinsend zuckte Jack mit den Schultern. John tat es ihm gleich, aber ohne das Grinsen. "Nur eine falsche Aktion, Jack. Nur eine kleine Aktion...", drohte John leise. Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. "Und jetzt du.", murmelte er schliesslich. "Oh. Alles gut. Warst du schon einmal in Gambia? Ianto liebt Gambia.", antwortete John. Jack musste grinsen. "Gambia? Wie bist du denn dahin gekommen?". Diesmal war es an John eine Grimasse zu schneiden. "Ich habe ihn auf einen Punkt auf der Weltkarte tippen lassen.", gestand John. Jack musste leise lachen. Das sah John ähnlich. Ihm egal wohin, hauptsache, es war anders. "Sonst noch etwas?". John überlegte kruz. "Nein. Nein, denke nicht. Mal sehen. Vielleicht mache ich ihm einen Antrag.", sagte John gekonnt gleichgültig. Jack war überrascht. Dies war John, der im Begriff war, sich zu binden. Und so wie er John kannte, für immer. Und egal wie sehr John es runterspielte, man sah ihm an, wie viel er für Ianto empfand. "Schöne Idee. Gefällt mir gut.".


End file.
